Finding Love
by alesin123
Summary: Rogue leaves the mansion to find herself and keep her sanity and Remy on his way to kidnap Rogue in order to get out from under a mad man. What could possibly go wrong?  Disclaimer: non of the characters belong to me.
1. All Good Stories Start Somewhere

**All Good Stories Start Somewhere**

She knew if she didn't do it now then she would chicken out and would probably never get another chance. So she knocked on the twin oak doors and waited. A minute later some with a strong but gentle voice answered,

"Come in."

She opened the door, walked in, and took her usual seat on the leather coach by his desk, but she wasn't here for a shrink session and he knew that.

" What can I do today for you, my dear Rogue?" He asked. Rogue who had been sitting quietly with her head down looked up and put on a brave face, It was now or never.

"Professah', Ah would like pahmission to leave the mansion for a few days, if ya don't mind." She studied him for bit and readied herself for his reaction.

"May I ask why you wish to leave?" She hadn't expected that, she thought he would just say no but he seemed to be actually considering the idea.

"Well ya see professah', Ah need to get out for a while so Ah can sort things out with mahself. It's somethin' that Ah've gotta do on mah' own." This time she held firm and stared him directly in the eyes. After a while his gaze softened.

" If you insist, will you be taking anyone with you?" That took her by surprise she didn't expect him to say yes at least not this quickly anyway.

" No suh' this is somthin that Ah've gotta do on mah' own, havin' some one tag along will just be destractin', Ah hope ya undahstand suh'." She wasn't about to get her hopes up yet even if he did say yes she still had to get past Logan and Scott in order to leave. The Professor would take care of Scott but Logan was a whole other problem.

"I understand you may go but,"

_hear it comes the "but"._

"Please, be careful and don't get into trouble, understand?"

_Oh._

"Yes professah, Ah promise." She smiled to herself and got up to leave when he stopped her.

"You know you still need to deal with Logan right?" She cringed a bit and nodded. "Good, have a safe trip, and I want an update everyday, just to make sure you are alright, understood?" He smiled warmly at her.

_At least he's lettin' meh go._

"Ah undahstand." He nodded and with that she left his office.

_That went bettah than Ah expected. _Rogue smiled to herself. Now that that's over she can work on the real problem getting out with Logan's okay. She continued down the hall and past the kitchen until she reached the garage, the one place Logan would be if he wasn't out drinking or running a danger room session. She braced herself and opened the door. She expected to see Logan but she didn't expect to see Scott there too.

_Oh brothah, Ah have to deal with both Logan and Scott now. Well might as well get it over with. Ah'll take this slow. Hmm... lets see what Ah can do here._

"Hey Logan, Scott, whatcha doin'?" Rogue tried to act nonchalant, like she'd like nothing more than to sit and chat with them all day.

"Stripes, what do you want, I know you're not here to chat." Although she was shocked she didn't show it instead she dropped the act and cut right to the chase.

" Okay, ya caught meh, the professah gave meh pahmission to leave for a couple of days, but Ah need ya okay." Logan paused for a moment and got ready to speak but Scott was first to recover.

"What! He let you leave without my say so! This is unacceptable!" And with that Scott was gone, now it was just her and Logan. She waited for him to speak.

"So you're leaving, for how long?" She hadn't thought of that before, she didn't know how long she would be gone for.

"Ah, Ah don't know a few weeks in the least." He looked at her for a minute with scrutiny_._

"Let me guess you're going alone and need to borrow my bike." Now she did show her shock. She knew Logan was good but she didn't know he was that good. She didn't even have to say anything.

"How'd ya know?"

"Cause whenever I leave for a solitary mission, I don't go around telling people. And not one to look for attention, so I figured you needed something from me, and I was right. You can have her but I promise you If get even a scratch on her, you'll have a lot more to worry about when you get back. Got it?" She gulped but didn't show that she was scared. She nodded and went back inside. She headed up to her room and started packing her things. She only packed the essentials; her tooth brush, hair brush, some clothes, her makeup kit, which she put in the front pocket of her coat, and some soap. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a small wooden box. It was full 5s, 10s, and 20s all together it was a total of 500 dollars. She had been saving this money for a concert tickets but right now she needed it for the trip, She stashed the money in the back pocket of her back pack. She then wrote a note to her room mate a Kitty and one for her brother Kurt. Since it was winter break everyone except for her, Logan, Scott, and the Professor were at home with their families. When she was done she shouldered her bag and left the mansion on Logan's Harley.


	2. The Plan

**The Plan**

The moment he entered the room he could smell the anesthetics. It sickened him to enter this room over and over and over again. He promised himself that one day he would get out, that he would leave and never come back but right now he couldn't, he had a debt to pay, but if he did this job right, he could walk away a free man and never look back. He looked at the man who would soon no longer be his boss and waited for his orders. Finally he turned around and addressed him.

"Hello Remy, I see you got my message, are you ready for you're final mission?" Remy looked at him with disgust. He hated this man for what he made him do, but he was willing to go through with one final task if it meant being rid of him forever.

"Sure boss, whatever it takes t' get out of here." Remy smirked, he really didn't like this man and he made sure that every time he spoke to him, he voiced that dislike.

"Very well then, I have one simple task for you, I need you to bring me a girl." Remy was taken by but there was no way that he was going to show, it he remained placid.

_Now he's havin' me kidnap little girls, poor fille, probably 8 or 9. I can' imagine what he's gonna do t' her. Oh well, It don' concern me, I don' know the fille, besides anyt'ing's worth it if it means gettin' out o' here._

"Where do I find her?" Dr. Nathaniel Essex took out a manila folder and handed it too him.

"You will find her here in New York, in Westchester. The address is in the folder, her information is included. Deliver her to the lab in New Orleans, I will be there in 3 weeks time. Oh, and one more thing, she isn't to be harmed or you won't be walking away from me alive, understood?" Remy nodded, he wasn't going to hurt her, but he never knew sinister to care for his test subjects.

_She must be somethin' special if he wants her unharmed._

It wasn't until he left the room that he opened up the envelope and took a look at her information, he whistled at what he saw. Inside was a picture of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the makeup was kinda harsh but those emeralds that she called eyes were enchanting.

_No wonder he wanted her unharmed, but he never said I couldn' have a little fun wit her._ Remy smiled to himself until he read what was next. _So she's untouchable, but... _Remy smirked,_ There are many ways t' go about doin' t'ings without skin to skin contact. _With that thought, he was on his way but before he got started, he was going to make a quick stop at a local bar.

* * *

><p>I totally forgot to do this last time but any way, I'm Alexis (Lexi) you're writer I hope you enjoyed these two chapters because thing are about to heat up in three! I won't give too much away, but I will tell you this... Bar Fight! involving yours truly. ;]D<p>

See ya next time!

P.S I'm going to be adding a new chapter every week after January 20th. I hope you look forward to it!

Peace out,

Lexi


	3. Boy Meets Girl

I just couldn't wait to post this, the last chapter was kinda short so I hope you like this one!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Meets Girl<strong>

Rogue was well on her way when her stomach growled reminding her that she didn't eat before she left and she didn't think to pack any food. It was already 7:00pm so she decided she would stop and find a place to get some food. Since she was in south Bronx she put the bike in an alley behind a dumpster and covered it with trash. No one would look for a bike there, she then continued on foot for a while. A couple of guys eyed her, some even whistled.

_Men, they're all the same. All they want is a quick fuck, just let them try it. They'll be in for a surprise._

Rogue smiled quietly to herself, she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into a man in front of her.

"Ah'm sorry mistah. Ah wasn't watchin' where Ah was goin'." She looked up to see a cute guy with dark curly hair, he wore jeans and tee-shirt and was tall and lean with some muscle.

"No worries, I wasn't really paying attention myself, I could make it up to you by getting you something to eat, you look a little hungry." Rogue was about to refuse when her stomach growled really loudly, she nodded sheepishly and followed him. Normally she would have just kept walking, but she was really hungry. He lead her to a small beat up bar or at least that's what it looked like from the outside, but inside it was nicely decorated and had some nice furniture that decorated the corners. He led her to one of the booths in the back. "Make you're self comfortable, I'll get you something to eat." He smiled at her and then left. As headed towards the counter she stood up and stretched as she did so though someone had not seen her get up and accidentally spilled their drink on her or at least she thought it was an accident.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She didn't look so sorry, she could barely hide the stupid smirk on her face. _What's that bitch's problem? _

As she was heading towards the bathroom though she got her answer. The guy that the bitch was with was staring at Rogue instead of paying attention to her. Something about him caught her eye and made her stop, he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were like rubies. She stared at him for a bit until she realized what she must look like to him. She blushed ferociously and ran to the woman's bathroom. Once inside she washed her face and looked at herself.

_Gawd Ah'm a mess. Mah clothes are ruined, Ah'll have ta change._

She looked inside her bag and got out a skirt, some tights and a long sleeved, low cut, shirt she had been saving these for another day, in case she went some where that called for nice clothes. They'd have to do cause all she had left were shorts and tank tops, she had planned to head down south where it was warm, but they wouldn't do for this weather. She didn't feel like getting her makeup kit from her coat and coming back, so she decided she'd go without it for now. She returned to the booth to find that the guy with the curly black hair was already back she sat down across from him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ah had ta change, some flousy spilled her drink all over meh, well actually more lahk poured." He looked her up and down then smiled,

"That's alright, you look great." Rogue felt self conscious whenever she wasn't wearing her makeup, so she blushed a little at the compliment. She then remembered the man with the blazing eyes and the way he had looked at her, it wasn't a look of longing or lust, it was a look of actual interest, like he wanted to get to know her rather than jump her bones. She wondered if he was looking at her now but she wouldn't dare turn around in fear of getting lost in those beautiful eyes. Instead she looked down at the plate of food which she hadn't noticed until now. On the plate was a Caesar salad, some boneless buffalo wings, and mozzarella sticks. She started on the salad and worked her way to the mozzarella sticks by the time she finished she was extremely thirsty. She grabbed the glass of water that was in front of her and had downed 1/4 of it before she realized that it was vodka.

"Gross." she grimaced her whole mouth tasted of it, and it was horrible.

"I guess I mixed the glasses, sorry." He then handed her his glass she took a gulp of his glass and to her horror it was vodka too. She looked at him incredulously and he smiled and saying, "I could have sworn one of those had water, but the look on your face is cute." He then swiftly drank both glasses and asked, "You wanna dance?" Rogue who had never drank before, was feeling a bit tipsy so she let herself be dragged to the dance floor and leaned into him for support since she was starting to swoon. At first, he was a gentleman and kept his one hand at the small of her back and the other on her shoulder, but as the song went on, his hands slowly began to slid towards her butt and she was not to drunk to notice that.

"What do ya think you're doin'." She pushed him a way and swayed a bit before steadying herself but he didn't take the hint. Instead he moved forward and backed her into a corner by one of the couches, she didn't notice the couple sitting there watching them.

"I thought you'd want to repay me for my kindness." He leered as he moved closer. She was drunk yeah, but not that drunk.

"Not lahk this." He completely ignored her and moved in for a kiss, she was too drunk to think of fighting back and she didn't want him to pass out on the floor or to have to go through the process of sorting his memories in front of all these people, but then he stopped or rather something stopped him. It was a hand on his shoulder.

"The fille says she doesn' want t' pay ya back dat way, why don' y' listen t' her?" It was him, the man with the ruby eyes. He yanked his shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"You should learn t' respect you're women.", and with that he punched him once, twice, and was about to go in for a third when he stopped and ducked, allowing the man who was about to jump him to fly over his head and into the first man. Another man swung a chair at his head, but he rolled to the side and delivered a low kicked, causing the man to fall face flat on the ground. The momentum of the fall resulted with a loud bang and a broken nose. At first all was quite, women and men stared in horror, some even got up to leave knowing what was coming next. The man with the burning eyes was surrounded by five other men, one man stepped closer and said,

"Remy, ya know the rules, what Damon wants, Damon gets, and if he wants that girl, well he's gonna get her. Any interventions result in a severe beating and banning from the bar, ya know that." Instead of answering, Remy spit in the man's face and landed a swift blow to his stomach, causing him to fold over on the ground. The others took this as a sign to attack and lunged. Rogue watched in horror and amazement. She never imagined that anyone could be that fast and skilled, he delivered hit after hit without missing a beat. He could easily match Scott, or even beat him in a sparring session in the danger room. As the fight continued on Rogue had enough sense to move to a safer area and started inching her way back to the entrance. Damon wasn't too busy with the fight to notice though, he grabbed her covered arm and held it tight.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" Rogue glared at him as she tried to tug her arm free, she then delivered a punch to Damon's nose, the force caused him fall into the last of the men. In the confusion, he grabbed Rogue's arm and lead her out of the bar through a side door she had not seen. As soon as they were back at the alley where the bike was left, Rogue pulled her hand away and rubbed her now bruised arm, courtesy of Damon.

"Nice punch, he didn' even see it comin'. Where'd y' learn t' fight?" Rogue ignored the question instead she stubbornly said,

"Ah coulda handled him mahself." and then thought better of it and finished with a soft but cold, "Thanks anyway though." Rogue went to get the bike from behind the dumpster, but to her dismay it wasn't there. "Oh Gawd, It's gone. No,no, no, Logan's gonna skewah' meh, I mahght as well kill mahself. Shit, and all of the money and clothes Ah brought are at the bahr." She then buried her face in her hands, but there was no way in hell that she was gonna cry in front of Remy, she didn't even know the guy, but Remy, not being able to see a woman upset tried to console her.

"Dere, dere, petite, it couldn' be dat bad, could it?" He put a comforting arm around her shoulder but instead of getting her to relax, it only made her tenser. She looked up and glared at him.

"It is that bad, that bike was a 1963 Harley Davidson DuoGlide FLH, ya know how much that costs?" She watched quizzically at him but he didn't seem fazed.

"At least 20,000 dollars, petite, but don'

worry Remy'll take care o' y'." And with that said he smiled to himself.

_oh I'll take care o' y' alright, I'll take real good care o' y'._

"And what are ya gonna do about it?" She glowered at him just waiting for him to say or try anything stupid so she could suck him dry. Damon might have surprised her, but she wasn't about to be bested by a man twice in one day.

"Well where ya headed?" That caught her off guard, was he offering her a ride?

_Is he really gonna give meh a ride? yeah rahght, Ah mahght as well get ready to hitch hike._

"I'm headin' down south, but ya probably ain't goin' that way." She answered coyly. Then he did something she really didn't expect, he smiled, broadly. Not a smirk, or a sly smile, but a genuine smile.

"Actually, **I** **am** headin' that way. I'm on my way t' naworleans t' visit some family down in the bayou, y' need a ride?"

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was to you satisfactory. So now Remy's got Rogue and Rogue gets her road trip, but will be able to stand the arrogant, self righteous cajun? Will Remy be able to stand the stubborn, sarcastic Mississippian? Of course not! They'll get on each others nerves, but what fun is there if there's not a little bit of fighting right? Right. Ok see ya next time, and don't forget; review, Review, REVIEW!<p>

Peace Out,

Lexi


	4. The Beginning of Something New

**The Beginning of Something New**

Damon stared at the mess that was the bar. Remy should have minded his own business. If Damon ever saw his face here again, he would punch it in. He walked up to the front of the bar and order a drink. While he was waiting, a man came up from behind and handed him an envelope. He was about his height and weight, but his skin was darker, almost a caramel color, but he wasn't that good looking. He picked up his drink and took a sip.

" What's this?" He really wasn't in the mood for a job, but he needed the money. He opened up the folder and nearly chocked when he saw the picture of the girl he had just been with. He put down his glass and started reading her file.

_Shit, that kiss coulda knocked me out for hours, I guess I owe Remy for stopping me, but I'm still gonna kill 'im." _He then swiftly finished his drink and grabbed his jacket.

_Looks like it's not over yet, I'm comin' for ya Rogue._

oOo

Rogue looked at him and contemplated his offer. Was he really going to give her a ride? She didn't even know him, no one is that generous, especially not a womanizer like him.

"What about yer girlfriend back at the bar? Won't she be upset that you up and left her in the middle of a fight for anothah girl?" Remy played dumb,

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Oh, you mean Amanda? She ain't my girlfriend she's just someone I met. Why chere, are y' jealous?" He smiled crookedly, but Rogue just rolled her eyes and started walking. " Where y' goin' Chere? M' bike is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction from which Rogue was headed. Rogue didn't stop, instead she called over her shoulder,

" No thanks, Ah'll get there on mah own." Remy ran up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

" Yo not serious, y' plannin' on walkin' One thousand miles? Chere, dat's crazy!" Remy stared at her incredulously. After he went through the trouble of following her and stealing her bike, she was going to walk? No she was going with him, but he had to convince her first. "Come on chere, I Already said I'd take y', so why do y' insist on walkin'?" Rogue stared him down.

" First of all, my name is Rogue not _Chere_, and second Ah nevah' said Ah was walkin'. Ah just said Ah wasn't ridin' with a womanizah' lahk yah." While Remy was stunned Rogue took the time to walk around him. Remy soon snapped out of his shock and was back at it.

Is dis how y' thank someone for savin' y'? Ah coulda let him have his way wit y'." Well actually he couldn't It was against his nature to treat women badly. Besides Tante Mattie would cook his ass if he even thought about it. Rogue whirled around to face him.

" Look Ah already thanked ya fo' that, but Ah don't associate mahself with womanizah's, undahstand?" Remy had to convince her to ride with him, It was either that or knock her unconscious and drag her there, but that would require hurting her, which was definitely not an option. Well unless...

" Come on chere..."

"Mah name isn't chere, it's Rogue!" Remy gave a frustrated growl and then continued.

"Rogue, Just let me give y' a ride, what's the worse that can happen?" Remy's eyes glowed and flickered as he waited for her to answer. What excuse could she have for not accepting his offer. She seemed to be giving in, staring longingly into his eyes, that encouraged him to say," Come on Rogue, What could it hurt?" With that statement, she snapped back to earth.

" It could hurt ya." She turned around and continued to walk.

_What the hell? _Remy thought, _That's nev'r happened b'fore. How could she resist m' powers._

Remy snapped out of his quandary just as Rogue was turning on the corner. He quickly followed her.

oOo

Rogue entered the phone booth, inserted some coins, and dialed the number to the institute. She listened to it ring, once, twice, before a gruff voice answered the phone.

" Hey Logan, can Ah talk to the Professah?" Rogue asked sweetly, the last person she wanted to talk to was Logan. If he found out his bike was missing, he would surely kill her through the phone.

" Sure thing, as long as my bike's okay." Rogue didn't need to see his face to know that he was scowling, luckily she wasn't there or else he would have been able to smell the guilt coming of her.

" Logan yer bike is fine, it's only been an hour, now can I talk ta the professah'?" When Logan didn't answer she was afraid that he had seen through her lie, she held her breath and waited, finally Logan grunted in affirmation and handed the phone to the professor.

"Hello Rogue, may I ask why you are calling so soon?" Rogue froze, she didn't really think this through. What was she gonna tel him? 'Hi Professah', Logan's bike is gone and all of mah money and clothes are gone too, how's Scott?' I mean really, he'd probably ask her to come home. No she couldn't say that.

" Hi professah', no reason, Ah just wanted ta check in with ya befo' Ah headed down to Mississippi that's all." Rogue didn't notice the person behind her listening in on her conversation.

" So everything is alright?"

oOo

Remy could not believe how could she not want a ride? And from him, of all people, the most sexy man alive. Didn't god like looks get you everywhere in life? Well with women that is, but Rogue? No it got you nowhere. Remy turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Rogue was beautiful, no doubt, but that wasn't what stopped him. It was the man behind her, wasn't that Damon? Remy quickly rushed towards the phone booth before any harm could befall Rogue.

oOo

" Yes, professah', Ah'll be careful, Ah promise. Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad he cared but sometimes he cared too much. It was as if he thought that the second he hung up, She would be attacked.

" Alright, I'll talk to you later, have a safe trip."

" See ya professah'.", and with that she hung up. As she was putting down the receiver, she noticed a shadow setting over her shoulder, inching closer. Rogue ducked as something came down towards her head and kicked the attacker behind the knees, effectively bringing him down to the ground. She planted a firm foot on the chest of her assaulter and looked down.

" Damon? What are ya doin' here? Ya wanna die?" Rogue looked at him disbelievingly, could he really have followed her all the way here? What's his deal? But before Rogue could ask, Damon opened his mouth and she was thrown off of him by a huge gust of wind. Rogue used her momentum tilted her head back until she flipped over and landed on her feet. Two magenta cards went flying past her and exploded on contact when they hit Damon: He stumbled back not expecting the explosion. Rogue took the opportunity to dash towards him and plant her bare palm over his mouth before he could open it. At first, there was nothing but eerie silence, it was as if time had stopped, and then pain. Excruciating pain coursed through her body, but Rogue didn't let go, not until she was sure that he had lost consciousness. She recoiled from the falling body and gripped her head in pain. Pictures, sounds, thoughts, laughter, crying, the blue sky, the loud clap of thunder, and the screaming, oh the screaming, it was always the worst. The cries of pain of the people she had absorbed. They all melted together until they were one big wail of agony and despair.

oOo

Remy hadn't gotten far when Rogue hung up and then attacked her aggressor, before he could cause any harm. She looked absolutely stunning as she flipped over into and landed perfectly on the ground. He decided to help and threw two blazing cards allowing her to have an opening to attack. Everything seemed to be going well when Damon dropped on the ground, at least until Rogue dropped to the ground clutching her head and began to scream.

" Rogue? Rogue?, Answer me please!" He gingerly picked her up as she went limp. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to take care of a dying person. Her file mentioned nothing about passing out, what if she died? Sinister would kill for sure. No, there just had to be something. Remy thought back to what his Tante Mattie had told him to do in case of an emergency. He left the booth and found a bench at a near by park. He laid her down facing the bench and elevated her feet. Remy checked her the pulse of her bare hand, he was careful to make sure that he didn't touch her open skin. It was weak but he could still feel it, that was a good sign. He then gently tilted her head back and put his ear to her mouth and listened, she was still breathing so he relaxed a bit. He got up to grab her other glove, he figured she would want it when she got back and also this way he could call for help. He grabbed Rogues glove from the ground where she had been standing and slipped it into a pocket of his trench coat. He then entered the phone booth and began to dial 911.

" Hello this is 911 emergency service," a woman answered. " What is the problem." Remy quickly but calmly told her what the situation was (minus the fight and the draining). He turned his head to see how she was and was shocked to see that she had moved, her feet were no longer elevated on the bench, they were on the ground as she was getting up. Remy had forgot about the female on the phone.

" Hello? Sir what is her current condition?" She asked impatiently, Remy still wasn't fully paying attention, but he had enough sense to respond.

" Uh, she's standin'." Remy hung up the phone in a daze and ran back over to Rogue. "Chere, chere are y' alright?" Rogue was brushing the dirt of her clothes, as she asked.

" Chere? Who's chere?" She looked up and faced him. If Remy was confused before, he was flabbergasted now. Rogue's eyes were no longer a vibrant, emerald, instead they were a dark, cold brown. "You! What do you think you're doing here messing up my job? I should kill you for helping her get away. Where's my body?" Rogue (or dare I say Damon) looked down at herself, While she was distracted, Remy whipped out his staff and was about to attack when he realized he'd just be hurting Rogue. Luckily he didn't have to because Rogue's eyes then shifted from the muddy brown to emerald green. She swayed a bit but Remy steadied her and when she was balanced again, she stepped out of his arms.

" Chere? is that y'?" Remy asked, he really couldn't take much more of this. He had his share of surprises but this was a little too much. Rogue gave him a pointed look. With that as his only answer he knew that she was fine. She had to be if she was still treating him so harshly. "Good t' have y' back."

Rogue just stared at him. What did she want him? Did he do something wrong? Was there something in his teeth? "Chere? What's de matt'r?" She studied her as he waited for her answer, she looked upset and she was pretty cute when she was upset.

" Mah name ain't chere, undahstand swamp rat?" Remy burst out laughing.

" Dat's why yo upset 'bout?" He could believe it, she was really something else. Usually girls love it when he calls them 'chere'. He thought every girl loved having a pet name but it seems like he was wrong. Then again, Rogue isn't your average girl. No, she's different and he's going to do what it takes to get her to smile, but first things first.

" Che-" Rogue gave him a threatening look, " I mean Rogue," He corrected. " What happened t' y."

Rogue sighed, she figured she'd have to explain this to him sooner or later. At least when he found out, he'd give her some space just like they always did.

" Ah absorbed him inta meh." Rogue smirked, she loved seeing the confused look on people's faces when she explained this to them, but then she stopped as she noticed that he wasn't confused, well not about the absorption anyway.

" I und'rstand dat, what I don't und'rstand is why y' passed out." Now it was Rogue's turn to be shocked, he wasn't confused or put out at all by the fact that she could touch? What's was with him? She decided to test out her theory by stepping closer and when he didn't back a way she sighed and stepped back again.

" Ya not afraid of meh?" She asked. How could anyone not be? She drained the life out people for Christ's sake, that's a perfect reason for people to stay away. Remy was taken aback. Scared of her? Never. Sure her powers were dangerous, but he would ever be scared of her because of it. Is this how she was normally treated? Like a monster that needed to be feared? Remy knew the feeling though, he was treated the same way when his powers first manifested and some people still avoided him after seeing his eyes.

" No Rogue, I'm not afraid o' y', I'm was scared by the fact dat y' passed out and could have died." He didn't mention that if she died, that he was as good as dead also. Though it was also a little more than that, but Remy ignored the feeling.

" Ah passed out because Ah was sorting out his memories in mah head, and bahfore ya ask, because Ah know ya will, He only took ovah' mah body because Ah let him. Ah needed to build a door to lock him behind." Remy was still a little confused but he didn't voice them instead he nodded and contemplated his next plan of action.

" Y' said y' have his mem'ries right?" Rogue looked at him.

" Yeah, why?" Where was he going with this? How could he possibly use any of this to his advantage?

" What was he doin attackin' y'?" Rogue frowned, that should have been her first concern, but she had been a little distracted earlier when she was in the Cajun's arms. She shook her head and concentrated. Remy watched her in awe. How could anyone be so cute? The way her eyes brow scrunched in concentration was adorable. Rogue quickly opened her eyes and stared at Remy.

"Sinistah'," Remy went cold, did she know? How could she know? He didn't say anything, but what if Damon knew what Remy was up to and now Rogue knows." He wanted Damon to kidnap me and take me to his lab. Do you know who he is?" Remy took great care in acting nonchalant and shook his head.

" Why would I give y' away if I could have y' fo' m'self." He said as he gave her a cheeky grin, but Rogue just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" In ya dreams swamp rat." Rogue was prepared to march away when she decided against it and instead said, " I'll ride with ya but only because someone's aftah' meh. If it weren't for that I'd find anothah' ride. " But don't get any ideas!" Rogue added when she saw his victorious smile he gave her. He in turn acting innocent and said,

" I have no idea what yo talkin' bout chere."

oOo

Two hours into the drive and Rogue was already annoyed, not that that was a surprise. Remy, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He had never had this much fun fighting with a girl. He wished he could see her face when she got all flustered.

" Ah'm tellin ya, the first Harley Davidson was invented in 1903." Rogue insisted.

" No chere, I'm pretty sure it was built in 1909." He snickered to himself, he knew that she was right but he could help himself, he loved how her voice deepened when she threatened him.

" Ya bettah' watch yerself swamp rat, I just might slap ya and the V twin engine was built in 1909 not the Harley." Remy decided to give her a break, for now.

" Whatever y' say chere, what ever y' say." Rogue pinched him in the rib. " Ow, careful wit' de merchandise chere." Rogue smiled to herself as she did it again. " Ow, seriously chere, cut it out." Rogue sighed, does he ever learn? She pinched him one more time before saying.

" I told ya not ta call meh chere." Remy laughed, she was a stubborn, but soon she'd be begging him to call her chere. He'd make sure of it. They rode in silence for 7 hours before Remy decided that he couldn't take it anymore. A beautiful body was pressed against his and every time she shifted, his little friend down south got excited.

"Hey chere, what time is it?" Remy asked.

" Stop callin' me chere, and why are ya askin' meh? Ya have a watch." Remy smiled, for some unknown reason listening to her made him smile, he loved the sultry twang of her voice. " So why dontcha tell meh? What time is it swamp rat?" Remy was about to answer when he had another idea.

" Hey chere?" Rogue pinched him again, "Ow, why can y' call me swamp rat, but i can't call y' chere?" Rogue contemplated this for a second then replied.

" Because chere is a form of endearment, where as swamp rat is an insult." She scooted a little to the left and then to the right.

_Damn, this seat gets uncomfortable aftah' several hours. Ah wish Ah could stand up and stretch. _She shifted once more. Remy couldn't help but notice her constant movement.

" Uhh, chere? Oww, Rogue? Could y' stop shiftin'? It's kinda distractin'." It really was distracting, Remy could concentrate with her moving from side to side.

"Well Ah'm sorry, this seat is really uncomfortable." She groaned. She was becoming quite restless after sitting for so long. She needed something to keep her occupied.

" Remy, how much longer?" Rogue asked

"Bout twelve hours, but don' worry we'll stop in a few fo' some breakfast" Well it turns out that a few was two hour and a half hours, so Rogue was majorly sore when she got of the bike and headed into The Diner. It was seven thirty and they had just opened for the day so there was close to nobody there. Remy sweet talked the waitress as Rogue walked to the bathroom, it made her sick how a guy could jump from one girl to another without the slightest concern about their feelings. When Rogue was done in the stall, she looked at herself in the mirror while she was washing her hands. Her makeup was all smeared and her clothes were all wrinkled especially her skirt: She looked like the living dead. She quickly washed of the smudged make up and straightened her skirt as best as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror again and was satisfied with what she had been able to fix, she hated going out in public without her makeup, but this would have to do since all her belongings were gone. She walked out of the bathroom and sat across from Remy at the booth he was occupying. He was still flirting with the waitress when Rogue sat down and picked up a menu, but when he glanced at her, he suddenly stopped talking, Rogue noticed the silence and looked up.

" What?" There was no response from Remy, " What is it swamp rat?" She asked again she was getting irritated with him. The waitress, who had noticed the shift of attention, looked at Rogue and scowled.

" Can I get you anything?" She asked in disdain. Rogue smiled politely, since Remy was paying she decided to have her fill.

" Actually ya can. Ah would lahke a Coffee and a Wyoming Omelet with a short stack combo topped with apples. Ah would also lahke some hash browns and grits. Oh and a side of bacon and sausage please." Rogue smiled satisfied, both Remy and the waitress stared at her in disbelief, but to **her **disdain, Remy seemed rather amused. Didn't anything get under his skin? She noticed then that Remy had been wearing sunglasses since they entered the diner. He hadn't been wearing them in New York. She decided she'd ask him about it later.

" I'll have what she's havin', but replace the short stack with a full on." He said as he gave her his trade mark grin. She blushed and then left the table. Remy turned to Rogue and began to talk. " I didn't know y' had such an appetite chere." Rogue smiled, ever since she absorbed Fred and Pietro in a fight with the brotherhood, she could eat almost anything she wanted without breaking a sweat, after absorbing them, that evening she ate 3 whole pizzas and the sides, which included; the tuscani meaty marinara pasta, buffalo wings, cheese sticks, cinnamon sticks, stuffed pizza rolls and P'zone pizzas. She nearly gave Kurt a heart attack, but she didn't gain a single pound thanks to Pietro's metabolism.

" Ya'd be surprised by what Ah can do, but do ya think ya can cover the bill? Ah'm all out o' cash." She said sweetly.

" O' course chere, what kind o' guy takes a fille out without the cash to cover her. It's criminal." He said with a wink. Rogue rolled her eyes and groaned.

" Ye're criminal." She said with a scowl. The waitress came back a few minutes later with their coffees. " The food 'll be ready in fifteen minutes." She said to Remy, he smiled and thanked her as she left the table.

After they had finished eating, the waitress came around with the bill and collected their empty plates.

" Y' know I didn' really t'ink y' would finish all o' dat." Rogue had to laugh at that, she was glad she was able to throw him of a bit. " How can one be so small, yet eat so much?" He himself began to laugh at the incredibility of the situation. " I guess y' really can't judge a book by it's cover. Right chere?" Rogue thought about for a second and decided he was right, she would get to know him a bit more before she judged him for who he was or maybe wasn't. But she wasn't going to let him know that. So she answered with a sarcastic,

" Right." She decided she'd stop beating on him for calling her chere, she thought it was kind of cute. They left The Diner around 9 am and spent the next 10 hours laughing and chatting, they made 2 quick stops for food and finally arrived at New Orleans at 9 pm. Remy parked the bike outside of Hotel Monteleone, it was located in the French Quarter on Royal Street. From the outside it looked like a majestic castle. Remy went inside and headed for the front desk, Rogue followed in behind him but stopped once she entered. The inside was just as stunning, from the polished marble floor to the intricate decal on the roof and columns, the light peach walls and the chandeliers to the grand stair case right in the center. Rogue was so busy admiring the beauty of the lobby that she didn't notice Remy return with the room key, she jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Sorry, didn' mean t' scare y' chere." Rogue hated being caught of guard so she frowned and replied with a,

" Whatever, what floor are we on?"

" We're on de roof." He said as he led her towards the elevator. The ride up was a quite one, there were 20 floors but the elevator rose quickly. When they arrived on their floor, Remy lead Rogue to their room. He opened the door using the key card and entered, Rogue followed and the door closed behind them. Rogue turned on the lights while Remy took of his sunglasses, she watched him put them away in one of the many pockets in his trench coat.

" Why do ya where those sunglasses?" She had wondered about it before, but hadn't asked. Remy looked a little uneasy, but masked it with a smile, but it didn't escape Rogue. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, the over-confident Casanova was nervous? Was it the end of the world already?

" Well y' see, my eyes are really sensitive t' sunlight so I wear dem during the day." He said he plastered on another fake smile but Rogue could see right through it and she wouldn't take any of his BS.

" Seriously Remy, just tell me." Remy's eyes lite up at the sound of his name, well more like the way it sounded when she said it.

" Y' know that's de first time dat y've used m' name." He told her with a genuine smile, just hearing her say it made his nervousness disappear, he had never felt like that before. He didn't what it was or why it was happening but he liked it. Rogue smiled back though she didn't know why, he hadn't really said anything heart-warming, but she felt it was necessary.

" Maybe Ah'll do it more often, but first ya've got ta answer mah question." Remy sighed, he knew she'd notice eventually, they always did, he just didn't expect to be asked so soon.

" Chere, let me ask y' somet'ing, do my eyes scare y'?" He hoped she'd say no, but the answer was always yes, or so he thought.

" Not at all," she answered sincerely, " Ah lahke 'em."

" Really? Y' weren't scared? Not even a little when y' first saw dem?" He asked hopefully.

" Scared? Hell no, but Ah was surprised, is that why ya wear 'em? Cause ya think yer eyes are scary?" Remy looked down, he felt like he was being criticized, and usually he wouldn't mind it, but when she did it, it made him feel like a little kid. " Remy look at me." Rogue comanded gently, and he did, she moved a little closer to him as she said, " Ah think yer eyes are beautiful." She said as she traced her gloved finger over his left eyebrow. " Besides it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as ya lahke yer eyes, no one else's opinion matters." She didn't realize how close she'd gotten until she felt her other hand brush against his trench coat. She made a move to remove her hand from his face, but he stopped her by placing his hand on top of hers.

" Thank y', that means a lot to me." He then let go of her hand, but didn't move away. They stood like that for what felt like and eternity before the phone rang and broke the trance they were in. Remy quickly reached over and answered it."

" Hello?" Remy greeted, he was a little upset at being interrupted, even though they weren't really doing anything.

" Uh yes monsieur Lebeau? Do you want the usual romantic dinner sent up to the room?" Remy decided against it, him and Rogue were having a good time making connections, he didn't want to jeopardize that. No but do y' have any popcorn?"

" It should be in the pantry sir."

" Thank y'." Remy hung up and went to the pantry.

" Who was it?" asked Rogue, she had only heard Remy's side of the conversation and she didn't want to ease drop so she didn't listen for the other side.

" Just the manger checkin' in on us to make sure that we're all settled in." He lied.

" Oh ok." Rogue replied though she didn't really believe him. What hotel manager calls in to check on all of his guests? Rogue decided to let it go and instead looked around the room, she hadn't done so before. There was one bed with a night stand next to it, across the room, there was a balcony that over looked the French Quarter. The room also had a nice spacious living room with a flat screen TV mounted to the wall and the kitchen had everything a normal kitchen would have, including a dishwasher. The bathroom was to the left of the door, but she decided that she'd check it out later.

" The popcorn was now popping in the microwave and Remy was laying on the bed searching through channels he stopped st one and asked,

" Hey chere, do y' want t' watch a horror movie or a comedy?" Rogue opened the microwave and got out the popcorn that had just finished. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Remy.

" Make it a really cheesy horror movie and ya got a deal." Remy nodded his head as he chose the movie Killer. They laughed at all the fake blood and the over dramatized death scenes.

" Ah mean if ya knew some one was out ta kill ya, would ya waste time lookin' for a stupid necklace?" Rogue asked as the girl got her head chopped off.

" Definitely not, I would have been gone." He answered as the movie continued on to the next scene. They finished the rest of the movie and decided to watch another, this time they chose a comedy.

By the time they were done watching the last movie, it was 1 am.

" We better get some sleep." Remy said as he yawned. He looked to his side to see Rogue fast asleep, he smiled to himself there's something about watching a person sleep that just makes them so cute. She seemed so peaceful. He was too tired to move so he lay there watching her sleep until he himself fell asleep. Rogue woke up slowly at first, she stretched and rubbed her eyes when she noticed she was still wearing her gloves.

_That's weird Ah nevah sleep with mah gloves on._

She then noticed a foreign sent on her bed, it was sweet and spicy and she recognized the smell.

_Remy!_

She remembered now, she wasn't at home, this wasn't her bed, and she had fallen asleep next to Remy the night before. The room smelled of delicious food, was Remy cooking? Rogue sat up and looked and was surprised to see a old woman in the kitchen instead. She had her back to Rogue and seemed to be scrambling eggs on the stove. Rogue didn't know how to react or how to respond. This had never happened to her before.

" Uh, mornin'?" she tried, she might as well be polite, it was just an old woman, besides if push came to shove, she could easily evade her. She didn't turn around but she answered,

" Mornin' child. Did y' sleep well?" Rogue took that as a good, she didn't seem hostile at all.

"Fahne, uh where's Remy?" Rogue wasn't really expecting an answer but she could hope right?

" He said he had some errands to run, he should be back soon." She told her. Rogue really hadn't been expecting her to know but if she knew Remy, then Rogue had nothing to worry about. She would just have to wait for him.

" So you know Remy well?" Rogue asked, she at least wanted to get a glimpse at Remy life since she didn't really know much about him.

" Know him? I practically raised him, he's the most troublesome out o' all de boys." She said with a smile on her face she poured the eggs onto a plate on the table. Not only were there eggs on the plate, but there were beignets, sausage, bacon, and 2 biscuits. Rogue felt and heard her stomach growl, which incited a laugh from the elderly woman.

" Come n' eat child, y' must be hungry, it's past 12 o' clock." Rogue got out of bed and headed for the table but then stopped.

" Ah eat without brushin' mah teeth first, does this place have spare tooth brushes?" Rogue asked. The woman shook her head and answered,

" No need, Remy got y' a spare earlier, it's in the bathroom." Rogue nodded and entered the bathroom, it was huge and the shower looked more like a bunch of sprinklers attached to the roof allowing it to rain down. She headed towards the sink and found what she assumed was the spare tooth brush. She took it out of the packet and used some of the tooth paste that was there on the counter. After brushing her teeth, she quickly washed her face and headed back into the kitchen. Just as she sat down and began to eat, Remy walked in with shopping bags on his arms.

" Hey chere, y're awake." He smiled as he set down the bags.

" Hey Remy, Whatcha got there?" She asked, she continued eating her breakfast/lunch.

" Clothes for you, It was kind o' my fault that non o' stuff is here." Remy replied sincerely. Rogue looked at him disbelievingly.

_How could he say that? None of that was his fault._

" Don't be stupid Remy, non of that was your fault and ya know it, besides if it weren't for you, who knows what woulda happened to meh?" Rogue shuddered at the thought. Then she remembered something important. She forgot to call the Professor, he said he wanted her to check in everyday. She dropped her fork, ran to the phone, and dialed the institute's private number. The phone rang once before a very upset wolverine.

" You're late." He simply stated. Rogue knew he was going to assume that something happened to his bike, which is true, but he didn't need to know that.

" Hi Logan, Ah missed ya too, oh and bahfore ya ask yer bike is fahne. Now can Ah speak with the professah?" He grunted his disapproval but said no more, a few seconds later professor Xavier answered.

" Hello Rogue, you missed your call in yesterday." He said. Rogue sighed dishearteningly.

" I know professah but the ride down here was a long one and Ah was pretty tired when Ah got here, Ah'm sorry, it won't happen again. Ah promise."

" Good, I trust you made it safely without a problem?" He asked.

" Yes suh, Ah'm safe and sound at a hotel in New Orleans." She answered triumphantly.

" Good to hear, I'll be awaiting your next call, safe journeys."

" Bye professah." After she hung up, she returned to her breakfast as if nothing had happened, but Remy and the old woman were still staring at her. Eventually she noticed and looked up.

" What?" She asked innocently. After a few seconds past, she finally realized. " Oh ya wanna know what the call was about?" They both simultaneously nodded. " Oh, ya see the only way Ah would be allowed ta leave the mansion with pahmission was if Ah promised ta call everyday, and Ah forgot ta call yesterday." They both still seemed confused, but they accepted the answer none the less." So are ya gonna introduce meh, or am Ah gonna have ta wait a little longer?" Rogue asked. Remy smiled and turned the old woman who happened to be smiling also.

" Where are m' manners? Rogue, this is Tante Mattie; Tante Mattie, this is Rogue." Rogue stepped forward and extended a gloved hand, Tante Mattie took it and shook it enthusiastically.

" Nice ta meet ya Tante Mattie. Has he always been this stubborn and persistent? Tante laughed as she answered yes.

" This one has always been at it." She replied, pointed an accusing finger at him, "But I t'ink y' can handle him, he needs a gal lahke y', one that'll keep him in line." Rogue didn't object, Remy was a loose canon alright, but she didn't know him, she hasn't really learned anything about him.

"Ah can keep him in line for as long as Ah'm stayin' here, but aftah that? Well yo gonna hafta find someone else ta watch him. Ah got a family that needs meh." Tante Mattie nodded her head in understanding. "Now if ya'll excuse meh, Ah gotta take a shower, oh and Remy? Thanks, but non of this was yo fault, so don't blame yerself for it." Rogue grabbed some of the new clothes in the bag and headed into the bathroom. Tante Mattie watched Rogue leave and once she was gone she said,

" That's one strong fille y' found, y' bett'r not let hah go if y' really care fo' hah, but if y' don't care fo' hah, then let hah be. She prob'ly has enough trouble without y' breakin' hah heart, y' have t' decide. Now I better be on m' way, next time y' need somet'in' just give me a call." She then preceeded to give Remy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Remy had to make a choice, would he deliver Rogue to Sinister and ensure his freedom? Or would he let her go and never see the light of day. He now officially had 29 days to decide what to do, but if push came to shove he figured he could always have his way with her and then turn her in. With that thought in mind, he walked over to the bed, plopped himself in the middle of it, and grabbed the remote. This was going to be a challenge but he was more than ready to face it.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took me so long, but this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written, it was a little over 8 pages. For now I'm going to keep it on the happier side but there will be a Romy fight scene, every good story has one. Oh and one more thing, and no, it's not review, Review, REVIEW, (but please, please review!) I will be posting new chapters every month, so be prepared for that. OK that's it for now, but if you have any suggestions please, please let me know. It' s your inspiring comments that keep me going (and give me my best ideas ;) ).<p>

Peace Out,

Lexis


	5. What Ever It Takes

****Chapter 5 is finally here! I'm sorry it took me so long, it wasn't that it was hard to write, or that it was long. I didn't post it because i couldn't type it, my parents had confiscated my laptop after i had done something stupid things (don't get any crazy ideas, I was just spending way too much writing and parents were getting worried about my mental state. I get a little loopy from the lack of sleep). So any way I will make it up to you in the next to chapters. I give thanks to those of you who haven't given up on me yet. Okay enough chit chat, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Ever It Takes<span>**

Rogue exited the bathroom wearing the new clothes she had received from Remy; it felt nice to have someone to rely on even if it was just for a while. Rogue looked around the room and saw that Remy was plopped down on the bed, watching TV. Rogue walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

" Thanks for clothes." She said. Remy turned to her and answered with a smile.

" No problem chere, it was the least I could do for y', non?" Rogue laughed, he had been nothing but kind to her since he first rescued her at the bar, she felt kind of bad about pushing him around, and she decided to voice that remorse.

" Hey Remy, Am sorry fo' the way Ah acted earliah." She looked down fiddled with her gloves, she wasn't proud of what she had done but then again she could be really stubborn, and she accepted that.

" What do y' mean chere," he said feigning innocence, " y' were great earlier, Tante Mattie loves y', in fact, she want's y' t' visit." Rogue didn't realize what he was saying; she continued on with her apology.

" Not that, earliah, Ah mean on the way down here." By then she had processed what he had just asked or meant to ask, " A group of people as crazy as you? Sure, Ah'd love ta meet yer fahm'ly." Rogue smiled, no one, other than Kitty and Kurt, had ever asked her to meet their family. Remy smiled in response, he was glad she excepted but mostly, he loved the way she smiled ant how her eyes lit up when she did. He decided to himself that he'd make her smile every time he could, again he felt that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't really understand what it was, he hadn't felt it in so long.

_I haven't felt like since..._

" Are ya just gonna stand there or are gonna show meh around?" Rogue asked, as she interrupted his thoughts. Remy pushed the thoughts aside and headed towards the door.

" O' Course chere, What kind of host would I be if I didn' show y' around my home?" Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled non the less.

" Alright then let's go." He opened the door and allowed Rogue to leave the room before he followed behind her and shut the door. They laughed and made jokes while riding the elevator to the lounge.

" Lapin is 'bout as crazy as the fam'ly gets; he's the fam'ly clown." Rogue smiled, she couldn't wait to meet his family, they sounded like nice people. Besides it gave her an inside look on Remy's life, his home, the real Remy. They exited the hotel and mounted Remy's bike. Rogue sat behind him and securely wrapped her arms around him.

" Don't get any ideas swamp rat, Ah know what ya where thinkin' yestahday and it ain't evah gonna happen, got it?" Remy faked a look of shock,

" Moi? Why I'd nev'r chere, why would y' even begin t' t'ink dat?" Rogue rolled her eyes, but knew that Remy couldn't see her, so she sarcastically added in,

" Yeah right, An ya want meh ta believe that ya've nevah slept a gurl eithah." Now it was Remy's turn to roll his eyes,

" Alrigh', alrigh' y' got me chere, but fo' the sake o' me, Ah won' touch y'," but he just could resist himself and finished with, " Not yet anyway." Rogue released her already loose grip to slap him lightly on the cheek. They drove around the French Quarter until they arrived at a large, white castle like building across from Jackson Square. From here you see the symmetrical build of the large building. The tallest section, which was in the center, had a clock tower shape with a cone shaped top that expanded on both sides after a few feet. Then on either side of that,were two smaller rectangles with pointy triangular tops, and on the outside of that were two, long pentagon, which also had cone shaped tops. All three of these cone shaped tops were blue, the two outer ones had flags on top, were as on the cone in the center had a cross.

" This, m' lovely fluer, is de St. Louis Cathedral, also known as de Basilica o' St. Louis, King o' France. It is de seat of de Roman Catholic Archdiocese o' New Orleans; it has de distinction o' bein' de oldest continuously operatin' cathedral in de United States. yada yada yada, this n' that, now to the important part." Remy quickly lead her inside the church. There was gold everywhere, and I don't mean gold bars or coins, but the wall were colored in gold with painting on top, but Rogue didn't have much time to observe the beauty before she was practically dragged through the large church to a section that was seemingly empty. "Dis is where I got into m' first o' many," He pointed to the area to his left, it was barren of all artifacts except for the art that was already on the wall, which had a dark tint to it, as if it was charred. Rogue then noticed that this section of the church had been off limits when they walked in, which would explain the lack of people, but it didn't explain what had happened in the room. " I was 14 n' I was jus gettin' a hold on m' powers. I was here fer a job, when a group o' punks ambush'd me as I was leavin' de room. I panicked and lost control o' m' powers and BOOM. Dere was a lot o' smoke so I was able t' get out wit'out any further problems, but man did my pere give me hell when I got home dat evenin'." Rogue walked over to the wall and examined the baked brick.

" What kinda job?" Rogue asked, not taking her eyes of the wall. She was fascinated by the fact that something so pretty could do so much damage.

" Y' could say I was helpin' vacate de area. Enough o' dis, les get out o' here, dere's so much mo' fo' y' t' see." and with he walked out of the room with Rogue right behind him.

Remy took her to a bunch of other famous places that he had had history with but at the end of the day, the last stop he took her to was the St. Louis cemetery. Dis chere, is de St. Louis cemetery, thousands o' people come here each year durin' de late nights o' Mardi Gras and leave terrified. When t'ings or people go missing in dis place, they blame it on the ghosts dat are said t' dwell here, but whether dere are ghosts or not, I want y' t' stay away from here. Comprends?" If it had been anyone else, Rogue would have been insulted, but he wasn't anyone else, something about this man put her at ease and on edge at the same time. She should have been upset, raging even but when he looked at her like that, all she could do was nod. " Good, now les go meet de fam'ly, hah?" Rogue nodded and followed him back to the motor cycle. She thought she saw something in the corner of her eye and turned but when she saw nothing, she just assumed it was her imagination, though, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. " Hey chere, y' comin'?" Rogue one last look back before mounting the bike.

" Where to sugah?" Remy smile at her sultry sweet southern accent that he loved so much, he could listen to it all day.

" We're headed t' de bayou." Remy answered as he revved up his motorcycle.

" The swamp? Figures, a guy as dirty as ya must have grown up in a swamp. It's only logical." She said as she laughed.

" Ha ha very funny chere." he had meant for it to be sarcastic, but he still chuckled along with her anyway, something about her laugh always got to him. " Dere's no need t' kick a man when he's down." Rogue gave him a questioning look but then remembered that he could see her and asked.

" What do ya mean? Ya seem pretty up beat ta meh." Rogue leaned forward and angled her head a bit so that she could get a better look at his face. Remy gave her a pitiful smile and answered,

" I will be once I get home."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, but I'll never know unless you drop me a line (yes I said drop me a line, deal with it) and review. So as I always say, review, Review, REVIEW! So tata for now!<p>

Peace Out,

Lexis


	6. Meet The Family

****Well it's here! I would like to thank my faithful reviewer, Wolf skater, I'm pretty sure that you are the only person who has reviewed everyone of my chapters and it really means a lot to me so thank you! Okay now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Family<strong>

Remy jumped off of the small boat and extended his hand towards Rogue. She took the offered hand as the boat rocked from the shift in weight. His hand was warm and it did wonders for her frazzled nerves. Ever since they left he cemetery, Rogue had been feeling nervous, she didn't know why she was going with him to meet his family. Yes, she wanted to know more about him but she didn't really know him well enough to meet his family. She began to panic as they drew nearer to the house, despite the fact that they were in a swamp, the place felt nice and refreshing, it reminded her of being back home in Mississippi. When they reached a clearing, Rogue could clearly see the house. It was huge, well not as big as the institute but still it was to big to belong to a normal family. Remy's parents must have been rich, how else could they afford a house this big? They continue to walk towards the large mansion and rogue could feel her nerves coming back, but once she saw the reassuring smile that Remy gave her, she was instantly put at ease. They were now standing in front of the solid Brazilian mahogany doors, Rogue marveled at the unique glass work, it was both gentle and demanding at he same time. Remy leaned forward and knocked on the door. At first no one answered, but then a few seconds later, a man answered. He was tall and tan, and had brown eyes; he had a muscular build like Remy's except he was bigger, but there was something that was oddly familiar about the man. He looked at Remy and smiled.

" Well it's 'bout time y' got around t' comin' home, Mercy t'ought she was gonna have t' drag y' back." He enveloped Remy in a hug bear huge before addressing Rogue. " Bon jour petite, I hope mon frère hasn't given y; too much trouble, he can b' a bit a o' a hand full, non? De names Henri, but y' can call me whatever y' like." He introduced himself to her a he kissed the back of her gloved hand. Rogue brushed of the discomfort of being touched and returned the greeting by offering her name.

" Well it's nice ta meetcha Henri, Mah name's Rogue." she replied, she didn't know why, but she felt right at home as she entered the Lebeau estate.

Henri smiled at her as he led her into the large foyer, the first thing she noticed were the twin stair cases that meet at the center of the second floor; the carpeting on the stairs were an array of reds, whites, and golds. She also noticed the twin antique vases on the side of where stairs began. The room was warm and bright, the walls were a rich yellow that was so light that it could have been white, but. not bright enough to be annoying. The polished marble floor was so clean, that Rogue could see her reflection and the reflection of the chandelier that hung above her. On the far wall there were three large windows, each with their own pair of babouche curtains. on the wall to the right, there was a painting of a young, handsome man that Rogue automatically assumed was Remy and Henri's father. They had the same broad shoulders and the same square build, but most of all he had the same radiate the charm that all the Lebeau family seemed to share, even though it was a portrait Rogue could clearly see in his warm brown eyes. Across from the painting were the doors that lead to the kitchen, Rogue followed the two men into the kitchen and as she entered she realized, for the first time, how busy the house seemed to be. While she was observing the foyer she had seen a few people walk in and out of the kitchen, they had been too busy with their tasks to notice the visitors, but as they walked into the kitchen everyone head turned and every mouth dropped open. Soon the once quite house was suddenly loud with shouts and laughter. The first person to pull Remy into a hug was a tall, curly blonde, and as she pulled back, Rogue could tell that she was a sweetheart and instantly missed Kitty. She wore a blue, shoulder-less T-shirt that brought out her blue eyes, dark skinny jeans and Naya Artemis heels.

" Where have y' been? I was t'ought I was gonna have t' drag y' back home, but seems like someone else got dere befo' meh." She then turned to Rogue and smiled broadly, " My name is Mercy, and I'd like t' personally t'ank y' fo' bringin' dis trouble maker home. I hope he wasn't too much o' a bother." Rogue smiled back and answered with,

" Nothin' I couldn't handle, Ah've dealt with his type on more than one occasion, but Ah will admit, Ah've nevah met anyone who's as stubborn as this one here." She jerked a thump in Remy's direction. " Really it was no problem at all, mah names Rogue by the way." she finished as she extended her gloved hand, but instead of shaking it, Mercy pulled Rogue into a hug, she instantly went rigged with the fear of accidentally touching Mercy's skin, she didn't need another psyche in her head she already had to deal with Damen, who was still fresh in her mind but he was slowly fading and then she would be able to properly lock him away, but too many to deal with at once wasn't a very smart idea, besides she didn't want to hurt Mercy, she seemed very sweet and she didn't want to give anyone a reason to fear or hate her. She didn't dare move as Mercy pulled back noticing how Rogue had stiffened. Remy was there in an instant with his hand on Mercy's bare shoulder, and guided her a way from Rogue, she felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Remy touch Mercy's bare skin, but just as quickly as it came it disappeared Rogue didn't see any plausible reason of why she should be upset about it in this particular moment. " It's not'in personal, Merce, she just doesn't like bein' touched, D'accord?" Mercy nodded and smiled sympathetically at Rogue. That irked her, she hated pity even, when it was from Kitty or the professor, she didn't need anyone's pity. She wouldn't let it get to her so instead she smiled and moved on to the next person.

After Remy had introduced Rogue to everyone he gave her a grand tour of the house, it really was as big as it looked, It didn't have an indoor pool or gym like the mansion did but Rogue had to admit, it was still pretty impressive. He stopped in front of one of the doors in the wide corridor and opened it, he then walked in and beckoned for her to follow. Rogue entered the room after him and was greeted with by a lovely room. Even though the walls were white, the room itself wasn't bland. The queen sized bed had green quilted blanket with a matching set of pillows. The walls were covered in priceless paintings and the view of Bayou from here was breath taking, she never thought a swamp could look so beautiful, by now it was dark and the moon was out. She could clearly see the stars in the sky as they shown brightly and the full moon, reflected off of the cool surface of the still water. Rogue turned back to examine the pictures on the wall, on further inspection she could see signatures of famous artists, but they shouldn't have been there, these couldn't possibly be real. " Are these real?" Rogue asked, she couldn't help herself she really wanted to know. Remy turned to her and nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

" O' course chere, de most expensive furniture fo' de best guest room in de house, dis is where y'll be stayin' until y' decide dat y're ready t' leave." Rogue nodded and went back to staring at the paintings, there were works from Pablo Picasso, Giotto Di Bondone, Leonardo Da Vinci, and many more, she had almost forgotten the rest of the room. To the left of the bed there was a dresser with a lamp on it and across from the bed, against the wall was and empty dresser with a large mirror above it. To the right, there was a huge walk-in closet and to the left there was a private bathroom. Rogue had never had her own bathroom before she always had to fight to get onto the shower before all the hot water was gone, she could get used to this. Before she forgot again Rogue turned to faced Remy and asked him if she could use their phone. Of course Remy agreed, he took back downstairs into the living room where the phone lay on the table by the couch. She sat down on the plush couch and dialed the mansion. The phone rang twice like usual, but instead of the low, gruff of Logan, or the comforting voice of Xavier, she was instead greeted with by the warm, high voice of Kitty Pride.

" Hey Kit how's lahfe at th' mansion without meh?" Before she had time to prepare, Kitty answered her with a her high pitched squeal.

" Rogue! Omg, where have you like been? I come to find my best friend gone and a note that says nothing about where she's going, like how do you think that makes me feel?" Rogue could practically see Kitty's bottom lip quivering as she was fighting back hysterics. " I was so worried, like, how did you even get the Professor's permission?" Rogue felt a pang of guilt, she really didn't want to leave her best friend without saying a proper good-bye, but it was necessary at the time. " Ah'm sorry Kit, Ah really didn't mean ta hurt ya feelin's. Ah just had ta get out of that house ya know? Ah needed sometime away ta sort mah thoughts out." Kitty lowered the pitch of her voice a bit and replied with,

" You could have like called you know, but I understand, you need to sort thing out after-"

" Don't say his name! Ah don't wanna hear evah again, yah hear meh?"

" Sorry, too soon?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Yeah kit it's still too soon. It was what, a month ago?" Rogue scowled, this was exactly why she left, it was so that she could put herself back together without thinking of **him**. " Ah don't wanna talk about this right now, what Ah wanna talk about is how thahngs are between yah and Piotr, have yah made yer move yet?" Rogue asked suggestively.

" Of course not!" Rogue picture Kitty's rosy cheeks, she knew that Kitty was blushing, that had been her intention. "but he, like, totally talked to me the other day!" Rogue smiled at her friends happiness, at least one of them were happy with their love life because Rogue's wasn't going anywhere soon, or so she thought. Rogue's mood sank as she thought about-

" Whatcha t'inkin' about chere?" Rogue jumped and would have fallen backwards of the chair, if Remy hadn't reached over and caught her. When she was steady again, she reluctantly let go. " Sorry chere, I didn't mean t' scare y'." Rogue didn't know if she should be grateful that he caught her, angry that he startled her, or amused by his truly apologetic face, and apparently she was the only one that was amused. Someone laughed and both Remy and Rogue turned to see who had uttered it. It was a man about a foot shorter than Rogue, he had red hair and a matching red goatee, he wasn't as muscular as Remy or Henri, but he did look like he could hold his own in a fight.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Remy Lebeau, nice o' y' t' join us again." he turned to Rogue and winked, " And who might dis belle femme be?" Remy took the pause to introduce them. " Rogue, dis is my cousin, Lapin. Lapin dis is Rogue." Lapin walked up to them and extended his hand, Rogue took it and allowed him to kiss the back of her hand, thought it felt awkward when Lapin did it. He did release her hand right away, instead he said,

" If y're free lat'r on, I could give y' a tour o' de city. Dere are so many lovely sites dat I could show y'." He wiggled his eye brows in such an absurd manner that Rogue began to laugh.

" Sorry sugah, ya're a bit too late, Remy here, already gave meh a tour of the city, and it was lovely." just then Rogue remembered that Kitty was still on the phone. She reached down and picked it up from the floor and when she came back up, she noticed that both men were watching her.

"Um, would ya excuse meh, Ah've got a call ta finish up." Both men quickly snapped back to attention and quickly left the room.

" I'll see y' lat'r chere." Remy said as he left the room. When she was sure that they were gone, Rogue put the phone back to her ear.

" Sorry 'bout that Kit, so about Piotr?" Rogue hoped that Kitty hadn't heard any of that because if she had, well let's just say that it'd be a long night for Rogue.

" Like, I don't think so Rogue, Who was that and how do you know him? Details now and no holding out on me!" Rogue groaned, she should have known that Kitty's keen ears would have picked up the whole conversation.

" Fahne, but don't get used ta it. Remy's a guy Ah meet back in New York aftah Ah ran inta some trouble at a bar-"

" You were at a bar?" Kitty interrupted.

" yes Kit, stupid mistake, anyway, he got me out, but Ah had no money or transportation so he gave meh ride and offered me a place ta stay, so Ah said yes. There's not much more ta say aftah that."

Kitty squealed again,

"Omg Rogue, like, this is just what you need to get over, um, you know who." Rogue sighed, she knew she wasn't ready for another relationship, but she also knew that Kitty wouldn't let her go unless she consented, even if it was just a little.

" Kitty it's too soon for meh ta jump back inta a relationship, Ah think we should keep it at the friend stage, at least until Ah recover from, well, ya know who, but that won't be for a while so don't get yer hopes up. Besides it won't really work out with mah powers ya know?"

" Ugh, like, there you go again, using your powers as an excuse not to get close to people, you didn't feel that way when you were with-"

" Kitty." Rogue growled, she didn't want to talk about him, she didn't even want to think about him. " Ah have ta go, could ya tell the professah that Ah called, and tell Logan that his bike is fahne?" Kitty sighed. She didn't want to get off the phone with her friend just yet, but Kitty could tell that Rogue was tired so she agreed.

" Fine, but Rogue? Give him a chance okay? Don't sell yourself short, you really are a person worth knowing." Rogue smiled at her friends' fond words.

" Ah here ya Kit, Ah call tamorrow, so Ah talk ta ya then." With that said, they both said their goodbyes and Rogue hung up the phone. She sighed as she made her way back up to her room. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep, she could always see Remy in the morning.

oOo

Remy left the room with his cousin so that Rogue could finish her phone call in private. After they were out of the room, Remy turned to Lapin,

" Sorry homme, but she's mine." Lapin looked at Remy in disbelief.

" O' course, I should have known, why else would she be here? So have y' slept wit her yet?" Lapin asked giving him a smug look, he knew Remy liked to brag about he quickly he could get girls into a bed. Remy looked at his feet, for some reason he felt, kind of embarrassed.

" Yes and No." Lapin gave a look of confusion.

" Y' did, but y' didn't?" He asked. He had never known Remy Lebeau to be subtle, what could this possibly mean? " So she's not y'rs, if she was, she wouldn't want t' leave y're side, but dat means dat I've still got a chance." Lapin grinned to himself. Remy had always been lucky with women but for some reason things weren't going as smoothly with Rogue, Lapin figured that this was his time to shine. " I hope she's ready, because she's about to get a heart full o' Lapin madness!" Remy rolled her eyes,

" Lapin, I don't t'ink anyone can prepare fo' dat, besides she's different, I don't want to mess up wit' dis one." In that moment Remy realized that he didn't just want to sleep with her, but that he wanted to know her. He felt like he had to protect her and he realized that there was no way he would ever be able to hand her over to sinister, he decided that he'd have to find another way out, but he'd do what he could to keep Rogue out of Sinister's evil hands.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's that, now he is this going to turn out you say? Well you'll just have to see! Oh and don't forget to review, Review, REVIEW! okay that's all for now! ;]D<p>

Peace Out,

Lexis


	7. Here We Go

I'm so sorry that this is so late! if you hate me that's okay, but don't take it out on Remy and Rogue. They didn't do anything to deserve your hate, so please don't stop reading, and I'm sure by now that you know the drill, but just for good measure. review, Review, REVIEW! Well that's all for now so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Here We Go Again<p>

When Rogue woke up the next morning, she was a bit disoriented, at first she didn't know where she was, but as she recalled the events that had transpired in the past few days, she became conscious of where she was. Rogue sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Since no one had woken her, she had slept well into the afternoon. She felt her stomach growl and crawled out of bed, but quickly tripped over a bag that had been placed by the side of her bed. She looked down at her feet, agitated at whoever had decided to leave the bag there. The contents of the bag had spilled out and inside Rogue saw a toothbrush, crest toothpaste,and some deodorant. She picked up the items and went into the bathroom and after showering and freshening up, Rogue reached in to bag of clothes that Remy had bought her and got dressed. She wore a black tank top with a hunter green jacket over it and gray jeggings. She then slipped on the Cynthia Rowley boots and her gloves and headed down the stairs. From the foyer, she could hear the commotion and chatter in the kitchen. Yesterday there had been a lot of people and Rogue hadn't had a chance to meet them all, but she didn't really want to right now. If there was one thing Rogue hated the most, it was a crowd. Even when she was completely covered, she still feared accidental contact, so she did her best to avoid crowds and now was no different. Instead of heading into the kitchen, she went into the living room and sat on one of the couches. She looked around and picked up one of the books that were lying around; Blue Bloods, a vampire romance novel. Rogue chuckled to herself.

_"Mah kinda book."_She thought as she opened the book.

After half an hour of reading, Rogue was up to chapter 10 and was incredibly hungry. She walked back towards the kitchen to find that it was completely empty now. As she entered the kitchen, she was overwhelmed by the smells of delicious foods. She made her way to the stove to see what was cooking, but there was nothing on the stove so she turned and headed towards the table. The table was covered with food; biscuits, rolls, scrambled eggs, melons, waffles, pancakes, and so much more. Rogue didn't know where to begin, so she grabbed a plate and took a little bit of everything. During that half hour of reading; Rogue had worked up an appetite. She had just taken the first bite of a powdered-sugar covered beignet when suddenly, darkness enveloped her. Some one had covered her eyes with gloved hands, someone who knew about her powers. She was about to shove her chair back into the intruder when a husky voice whispered into her ear,

"Guess who?" Rogue laughed as she gingerly removed Remy's hand from her face, but she did not let them go right away.

" Ah was this close ta attackin' ya swamp rat," She demonstrated by separating her index finger and her thumb by an inch. " ya shouldn't sneak up on a gal lahke that, ya nevah know, ya mahght get hurt." She released his hands when she realized that she was still holding them. Remy looked at his hands dejectedly, he already missed the warmth that her hands had provided. He slid them into his pocket and fidgeted with the deck of cards in there.

"S'rry chere, didn' mean t' scare y'. I didn' t'ink anyone would be having breakfast dis late." He grabbed a plate and sat down next to her, "though dis is usually de time dat I have breakfast, so who am I t' judge?" Rogue smiled.

" So ya lahke sleepin' in in the mornin'?" Rogue asked. She would love to be able to sleep in everyday, but with school, she didn't get the opportunity to do so. " Ah nevah get to do ta sleep in because of school, but there's only a few more months left, but then even after that I'll still have to wake up for danger room sessions." Rogue quickly shut her mouth, she hadn't meant to tell him that. The fact that the mansion was a mutant training facility was unknown to the public and it was supposed to stay that way. She quickly tried to cover up her fumble, " It's just a workout," she stated, "but harder, so we call it the danger room session." Remy already knew she was lying, the file he had received on her had been very thorough. He knew about the school for mutants, their extreme training sessions, and even about their psychic headmaster, but Rogue didn't need to know that. Instead he replied with,

"Sounds like fun, maybe I'll try it sometime." Rogue laughed and thought to herself

_If only he knew what he was talking about._

Remy grabbed a plate and began filling it with food, then he pulled out the chair next to Rogue and sat down.

They chatted for a bit about everything and nothing, they were still going at it when Mercy walked into the kitchen.

" Dere y' are Rogue! We were wonderin' where y' were. De rest of the fam'ly can't wait t' meet y'. Dey where a little disappointed when y' didn' show up fo' breakfast dis mornin', but I suppose y' would rathah meet Dem one at a time since dey can be a bit o' a handful at times." Rogue smiled and nodded in agreement, it would be so much easier for if she meet them one at a time, then she didn't have to worry as much about accidental skin contact because there wouldn't be much of a crowd anyway.

" That would be great." she answered. Mercy then turned to Remy and hugged him good morning. Again, Rogue felt a slight pang of jealousy as their skin touched, but she didn't dare show it. She had dealt with this before, but it had never bothered her this much before. She quickly cleared her head and returned to her food she didn't care if Remy and Mercy seemed to be close, she hadn't come here looking for a relationship, in fact, she left the mansion to get away from a relationship gone bad; suddenly she realized that she didn't even know why she was here, she had completely forgotten about what had happened, but that, she decided was what she needed to do, therefore she would stay with Remy and his family, but she would no get to involved with them. They could be friends, yes, but Rogue wasn't ready to handle another serious relationship, not after how the last one had ended.

Rogue looked up to find that both Remy and Mercy were staring at her, apparently they'd asked her a question, but she hadn't been listening.

"Uh sorry, Ah zoned out, what did ya say?" Mercy nodded and said,

" I asked y' how long y' would be stayin' wit' us,o' course y'r welcome t' fo' as long as y' wish." Rogue thought about it for a minute, she had already decided to stick around for a bit but she didn't know how long, she couldn't stay here forever though, she still had school to get to, not to mention Kitty and Kurt would hunt if her down if she thought about deserting them, and then there was also Logan; he would kill her if he knew that she wasn't coming back with his bike, which she didn't even to have to begin with. Rogue suddenly didn't feel like going home for a while, Kitty and Kurt were bad, yes, but Logan was a whole lot worse.

" Maybe a couple weeks but Ah'll have ta leave eventually." Rogue responded, she would have to inform the Professor about the new set up but he couldn't exactly tell her she couldn't stay since she was eighteen. " Mercy smiled teasingly,

"Dat's good because I t'hink dis one here has taken quite a likin' t' y'," she said as he pointed at Remy who now had a horrified look on his face, but he quickly sorted out his features once he noticed Rogue looking at him. " he may be devastated to' see y' go so soon." and with that, she scurried out of the kitchen before Remy could possibly do anything to retaliate.

oOo

Remy was horrified by what Mercy had said,

_How had she even known?_

He wondered, the only person who knew about his feelings for Rogue was Lapin, but he wouldn't have said anything, or at least, that's what Remy had assumed, but now he wasn't so sure. He decided it was time to find out for himself as he excused himself from the table to track down Mercy. He found her in her room a few minutes later, and began questioning her.

"What was dat?" Remy asked Mercy as he closed the door behind him. She rolled her eyes but kept her mischievous smile as she turned to face him.

"Y' know it's true, I've only known her fo' one day but I can already see dat she's havin' an affect on y'. Y' can't possibly t'ink dat she's not havin ' an affect on y'. Remy was stunned, and for once in his life he didn't know what to say. He knew he was developing feelings for Rogue, but he didn't think that they were that deep, they couldn't be, he was still getting over...

"Remy, I know y' might not want t' talk 'bout it, but y' can get over her and I t'ink you can do dat with Rogue, dat is, if y're willing to let her in."Remy stood there quietly for second as a thought started to dawn on him. Maybe he did love Rogue or could love her, but not just as a rebound, but for who she really was. In the last couple of hours, Remy had had the best time of his life with Rogue, and he realized that he didn't want that to end.

oOo

After Remy left the kitchen, Rogue was left there to contemplate what Mercy had just said. If she was able to say something like that, then Rogue figured that the relationship between Mercy and Remy wasn't very serious, but where did that leave her and Remy? She didn't know why, but the thought of never seeing him again bothered her, but she had her family to think about and he had his, besides she didn't even know him that well. Sure he had saved her, driven her here, and given her a place to stay, not to mention he bought her all those clothes, but it didn't mean anything, Right? Rogue decided that she didn't want to think about it and she opted instead, to finish her breakfast and then to call the mansion so that she didn't have to worry about it later in the day. She could talk to Kitty about what to do, she had always been useful in those kinds of situations. Rogue quickly finished her breakfast and went to find a phone.


	8. You're Never Alone

**Girl Help**

Rogue dialed the number for the mansion and listened to it ring once before a gruff voice answered. "Hey Logan, what's up," Rogue cringed as she heard Logan get ready for an interrogation, " How's Kurt doing without meh?" she finished, but she couldn't delay the inevitable.

" He's really pissed, so how's my bike?"

"_Right to the point_", Rogue thought. "It's fahne Logan." She answered, she was getting tired of this, Logan's paranoia could be really annoying.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked again.

"_God he can be annoying._" Rogue thought. " No Logan, It was stolen and now Ah'm hitch hahkin' from phone booth to phone booth." Rouge said sarcastically. She just wanted to get this conversation over with so she could get Kitty's advice.

" Alright Stripes, I get it." Logan then switched topics, "Where are you, this is the same number from yesterday, which means that you're staying put somewhere." Rogue went cold, Logan would kill her if she knew that she was staying with some stranger, but she kept her voice steady and confident, "Ah'm stayin' with a friend of mahne." Rogue responded, " So don't worry about me. Can I talk to Kitty? I have something important to ask her." Logan sighed but a few seconds later, a perky voice answered.

" Hey Rogue, what's up? I heard you needed my help on something?" Rogue was surprised, had she been waiting by the phone, she answered so quickly.

"Where ya waiting by the phone?" Rogue asked. She heard Kitty's nervous laughter and knew that she had been. She had probably been about to answer but Logan got to it first. " So about that advice, well um ya see. Ah don't really know where ta start." Rogue thought for a second,_Why am Ah even calling, what am Ah going to ask her about? Remy, that's why. What am Ah goin' ta do? Should Ah stay or should Ah go? _Rogue voiced these thoughts to Kitty and waited for her answer. At first it was quite on the other end, but then Rogue heard an ear-splitting squeal, which had no doubt come from the excited Kitty.

"OMG, I totally knew it! You like him, and he likes you! This is so great!" Kitty continued to squeal until Rogue stopped her. She really didn't have time for Kitty's shenanigans. She needed help and Kitty was the only person she trusted enough to help her with this kind of situation.

"Kitty this is not why Ah called ya, Ah called ya so that ya could help me sort out mah thoughts." Rogue patiently explained the events from the last few days ending with what had happened in the kitchen just moments before. Kitty, who was all business now, quickly jumped in to help her friend.

" Okay so, so far he seems to be interested in you and you in him, but you don't know if you want to take it any farther than that, because you don't know how long you'll be staying. Am I right?" Rogue made affirmative sound encouraging Kitty to continue. "But with this guy sinister, like after you and all that, you should really consider just staying there a little while longer, you know safety in numbers? And Remy? I think you should just, like let it play out, ok?" Rogue sighed. Kitty was right, she needed to stay somewhere where she felt safe and that was here with Remy.

" Thanks Kit, ya helped meh out a lot, Ah'll stay a bit longer." Rogue was about to say her goodbyes when she suddenly remembered, " Hey Kit, is Kurt around?" Kitty didn't answer, instead she was greeted by a frantic Kurt.

" Rogue! Vhere have you been? I've been vorried sick about you. You didn't tell me you vere leaving, you could have called me, I vould have come vith you." Rogue suddenly felt guilty, how could sh have done that to her only brother? She left him with only a vague note that said that she would be leaving for a while.

"Ah, Ah'm sorry Kurt, Ah didn't mean ta runoff on ya. It's just that Ah needed to do this on mah own ya know? And besides you had been looking forward ta that trip ta Germany all year, who Ah'm Ah ta cut it short? Ah just need some tahme away ta sort out mah thoughts. Ah hope ya undahstand." Rogue said she really did feel bad and she wanted Kurt to know that. She didn't want him to think that she didn't care about his feelings, even though she sometimes acted like it. Kurt, on the other hand, did understand. He knew his sister was having some problems that she needed to deal with on her own, he just wished he could be there to support her.

" I understand Rogue, I just vish I could be there to help. Take care of yourself okay?" Rogue smiled to herself, Kurt really was a great brother, she had no idea what she would do without him.

" Yeah, Ah will, tell the professah that Ah fahne okay?" Rogue said her goodbye with Kurt and hung up the phone. She enjoyed the short chat that she had with her brother. Know that that was taken care of, she could deal with the Remy situation. She sat quite on the couch until she began to feel uncomfortable. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She spun around and came face to face with the man that she had seen in the painting the day before.

" Bonjour petite, sorry I didn' mean t' frighten y'. My name is Jean Luc, I'm Remy's father." Rogue relaxed a bit, but she didn't sit back down, she still felt uncomfortable under his stare. "Y' must be Rogue, De one dat dragged Remy back home t' us, Merci." Rogue gave him a nervous smile and answered with,

" It was nothing. Ah needed a ride and a place ta stay, so he brought meh here." Rogue shifted from foot to foot and was about to make an attempt to leave when Remy walked in. Rogue lightened up at the sight of him. Jean Luc noticed Rogue's change in attention and looked behind him to see Remy walking towards Rogue. He smiled and addressed his son.

" Bonjour mon fil, comment vas-tu?" Remy didn't acknowledge his father right away. He continued to walk until he was by Rogue side and he protectively put his arm on the small of her back. Normally Rogue would have moved and or glared at him, but for some reason this small gesture made Rogue feel better about being in Jean Luc's presence.

" Je suis bon pere." Remy finally answered. Rogue felt a sort of tension coming of Remy when he spoke to his father. She didn't know why but she could tell that these two didn't normally get along well. "ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que vous aviez à faire à Venise?"_ I thought you had things to do in Venice?_ Remy asked"Vous étiez censé être parti pour au moins un mois."_ You're not supposed to be back for at least a month."_ He finished. Rogue had taken french for three years and had background knowledge of the language from people that she had absorbed, so she understood what they were saying, but she didn't understand why Remy didn't want to see his dad, but then again, she didn't have the best relationship with her mother, so she decided she wouldn't ask.

" Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi." _I'm happy to see you too._ Jean Luc answered back, he was completely un fazed. He had gotten used to Remy's harsh greetings. He regretted using Remy but he had to to do what had to be done and he still had one more favor to ask for from his adopted son, but that could wait for a while. He was more interested in the girl that Remy seemed so protective over. Jean Luc turned his attention back to Rogue. " So what, may I ask, brought y' t' us Rogue?" Jean Luc asked. Rogue straightened up a bit when Jean Luc turned his attention back to her.

" I needed some time ta think, and Ah ran inta some trouble but Remy here came ta mah rescue." Rogue looked at Remy, if it weren't for him, she probably would have been stranded somewhere, or worse, she could have been captured by Damon and taken to Sinister. Rogue shuddered at the thought. She wondered what he wanted with her and how many people he had sent. She was suddenly glad that Remy had come along when he did. " He's kinda lahke mah guardian angle now." She finished. Jean Luc nodded.

" It seems Remy here has taken an interest in y', y' must be something special if he didn' want m' t' meet y'." Jean Luc smiled as he evaluated Rogue once more. He figured she must be a mutant, otherwise Remy probably wouldn't have cared as much, but Jean Luc wanted to know what her powers were and how he could use them for himself, but just to be sure, " So, are y' a mutant as well?" Rogue was taken aback by the sudden question, but Remy tensed, he knew what Jean Luc was doing and he wasn't about to let it happen. Rogue was about to answer when Remy interrupted.

" Yeah she is, but dat doesn' concern y' so for as long as she's here, y' won't talk t' here, look at her, or even be in de same room as her." though he wasn't yelling you could feel the anger rolling of Remy as he spoke to his father. Rogue didn't say anything, but things were quickly becoming awkward for her, she felt like she was intruding on their private conversation even though they were talking about her.

" Um... Ah'm gonna excuse mahself, Ah still hafta unpack." Rogue made a move to leave but was held back by Remy.

" Non, I'm done here so I'll escort y'." Remy quickly lead Rogue out of the living room and all the way up to the guest room where she was staying, but instead of leaving, he opened the door and walked in. He passed the room as Rogue sat down on the bed, but then he suddenly stopped and Remembering that Rogue was still there and faced her. "I'm sorry y' had t' witness dat, me and m' pere don' get along very well." Rogue didn't say anything she just nodded in understanding, she knew what he was going through, at least she didn't have to live with her mother. " I couldn' let him find out what y'r powers are, he'll find away to use and abuse them, just like he did mine. I couldn' let him do dat t' y'. Not like he did t' me." Rogue suddenly understood the harsh warning that Remy had given his father, he was only trying to protect her from him. She just wished that she could be able to do the same for him. She decided that if she couldn't protect him, then she could at least share his burden.

" Ah don't have a very good relationship with mah mothah eithah. In fact, Ah pushed her of a cliff." Rogue admitted. Remy was shocked, Rogue didn't seem like the type of girl that was capable of murder. Rogue read the look on Remy's face and continued, "She had just pushed me too far, Ah couldn't take it, but now, Ah feel horrible, because of her, Ah don't know who ah am anymore." Rogue continued, " That's why Ah needed ta get away. Ah needed ta fahnd mahself."

The room was quite as Remy processed this. For the first time in his life, he wasn't alone. Sure he had his family and the thousands of girls that he been with over the years, but ever since his powers manifested, Remy had felt alone. It didn't matter how much he drank, smoked, or who he spent the night with, because when it all came back to him when woke up, he was still carrying his burden by himself. But now, Rogue had walked into his life and opened his heart, not only that, but she made him realize that he wasn't alone, and that as long as he was with her, he would never be alone.

" You know," he said quietly, "Y' an' me, we could write a book about it." Rogue understood him completely and felt the same way.

" Ya know, ya probably right." she echoed back. The smiled sadly at each other, they were saddened by the fact that they had the burden, but they were happy that they no longer had suffer through the burden alone.


	9. New Friends Bring Old Enemies

Hey guys! What up? Okay I know you don't want to hear from me right now but read this real quick. The chapter starts in the present but the rest of it is a memory from the week before, the next chapter will continue from where this one started and don't be confused when Julien mentions his sister as a reason for attacking Remy, but Rogue thinks it because Remy messed with the assassins, that will also be explained in the next chapter. Okay with that said, Peace Out, Lexis =]D

P.S. Review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Friends Bring Old Enemies<span>  
><strong>

Remy had been planning to ask Rogue to take a walk in the park with him when she walked into her room that afternoon. The room was clean except for a few unworn clothes that were thrown on the bed. The bathroom door was locked and Remy could hear water running so he figured that Rogue was in the shower, and clothes on the bed were what she was planning to wear for the day. He observed her choice of clothing for the day. Since it was only December, it was still kind of cold out so Rogue had set out a beige Jennifer Lopez Lorex Dolman Sweater with a black pair of Chaps Straight-Leg Corduroy Pants and a pair of Flirt Katrina Booties. Remy chuckled to himself as he remembered how the day after meeting his father, Rogue had insisted on getting a job in order to pay for her own clothes.

She had said that she didn't want to be a burden, so she went to look for a job, Remy had thought that she was kidding when she left to find a job that day but he was surprised the next day when Rogue said she was heading off to work. Remy had tried in vain to get her to tell him where she was working, but she refused, she had told him that she didn't need him showing up at where he worked. Remy had pretended to give up as Rogue left for work, but as soon as she was out the door Remy quickly got up to follow her. Remy followed behind Rogue in a small row boat, he didn't her to hear him. As Rogue neared the pier, Remy slowed down and waited behind some trees, he didn't want Rogue to see him.

Once Rogue had secured her boat and started walking towards the garage, he quickly docked his own boat and quietly followed her. Rogue didn't get into a car instead she exited the Lebeau's private garage through the front. Remy kept pace with her from about ten feet behind her, he was far enough that she probably wouldn't notice he was trailing her unless she already knew, but close enough that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. It was a Tuesday afternoon and the streets were crowded with people who were either out for their lunch break or going in for their afternoon shift. Rogue turned the corner and Remy quickly followed, at first he thought he lost when he didn't see her but then he saw her across the street, she must have turned and then crossed the street. Remy thought that was a little odd, but he didn't give it that much thought as he crossed the street after her. He had just made it across when Rogue turned into an ally. Remy quickly ducked into the ally after her but when he arrived there he didn't see Rogue, instead he was confronted by a group of assassins. Rogue was no where to be found to Remy's relief, but there was still the assassins to deal with. He hadn't done anything to piss them off lately so he didn't know what they could possibly want with him now, but then again the assassins didn't need a reason to cause trouble. There were seven or eight of them, this was a going to be a difficult fight that Remy wasn't going to enjoy.

Rogue slowed her pace when she noticed Remy was no longer following her, she thought it was funny the way he was so protective of her, she had been planning to lead him around for a bit before confronting him about following her. She had found out it back at the bayou. Rogue had been checking her make-up when she caught a glimpse of Remy in the mirror. Now she came to complete stop when Remy had not come out of the alley. She was suddenly filled with feeling of foreboding, she turned around heading back towards the alley, something wasn't right and she was about to find out what. She broke into a run when she heard the small popping sounds, anyone else would have thought it was some kids with fire crackers, but Rogue knew better. She knew it was the sound of cards exploding which meant that Remy was in trouble.

Remy threw two more cards and managed to hit one of the three assassins in front of him, the other two quickly jumped out of the way and advanced on him. Remy soon had his back against the wall as the other for came at him from the other side. There was now nowhere for him to run, so instead he prepared himself for hand to hand combat. The seven remaining assassins stopped about three feet from him and one of them stepped forward. It was a tall and skinny man with a sinewy build, he was probably only a few inches shorter that Remy and probably only a year or two older than him. He came to stand in front of Remy before addressing him.

" Well, well, well, if it ain' mist'r Remy Etienne Lebeau, we were plannin' t' go aft'r y' but y' saved us de trouble." The man smiled maliciously at Remy as he addressed him, " What's dis I hear 'bout y' n' m' sist'r?" Remy silently cursed his luck, he had completely forgotten about the assassins, though he knew that they would have come after him eventually. He smiled at the man and said,

" Ah, Julien, I was wonderin' when y' were gonna come chat wit me, sadly, now isn' de time fo' a talk, as fo' y'r sist'r, not'in's goin' on between us, it was just a one night t'ing." Remy replied. Julien face screwed up in rage as Remy finished.

" Y' t'ink dis is a game?" He screamed furiously, " Y' t'ink y' can mess wit m' sist'r feelin's like dat? B'cause y' can', t' her dis ain' game, so you bett'r quit y'r screwin' around, b'fore someone ends up dead." Remy stopped smiling as Julien's fist sailed towards his face, he quickly ducked to the side but was grabbed from behind and restrained. He couldn't move as Julien pulled out a small knife. "Dis is f'r m' sist'r." but before julien could do anything, the two guards holding Remy let out a small cry before falling to the ground unconscious.

Remy quickly sprung into action, he launched himself at Julien and managed to get the knife away from him while he was distracted. The other four assassins went after the person that had taken out the two assassins that had been holding Remy and without the knife, Remy and Julien were even. They circled each other until Julien lunged for Remy's throat. Remy quickly stepped out of the way and kicked Julien as he flew past. Julien though, didn't fall to the ground, he instead used his hands to slow his momentum and rolled into a crouch. Two more assassin went down beside Remy and he could now see his savior. It was non other than Rogue, she delivered a series of punches and kicks to the assassin in front of her, the other assassin though was behind her ready to strike. Remy called out to her but he get to see if she heard him or not because he was tackled to the ground by a smoldering Julien. He had picked up his knife was now holding it against Remy throat. He turned to Rogue who had taken out the last assassin and was facing them. She took a tentive step forward but stopped at Julien pushes the tip of the knife into Remy's throat. The cut was small, but it was deep enough for blood to start trickling down from his throat.

"Remy!" She exclaimed. Rogue didn't dare move, she didn't Julien to hurt Remy any more than he already had. Julien looked between Remy and Rogue and laughed.

" What do we have here? A couple o' love birds?" Julien asked. Rogue blanched,

" As if, we're just friends, isn't that Riaght Remy?" Rouge asked. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

" R'ght." Remy continued to look at Rogue, she was so beautiful her white locks flowed in the breeze that passed through the alley, he secretly wished that she had said yes instead of denying Julien's assumption. She had no idea about how he felt he thought. Julien looked at Rouge and then back at Remy again. He realized then that Remy really liked Rogue but she didn't seem to share the same feeling. Before either Remy or Rogue had time to think, Julien was of Remy and was launching himself at Rogue. Rogue was quick but not quick enough, she had moved out of the way of a direct collision, but Julien's arm still caught her shoulder as he passed. He spun her around as he landed behind her to disorient her. When Rogue had regained her balance Julien's arm was wrapped over both her shoulders to keep her from squirming, the other hand had the knife positioned under her throat. She didn't try to move, she knew that if she did, the knife would cut into her throat.

"Rogue!" Remy cried again, he too had not been quick enough to stop Julien. He raised bot his hand as a sign of surrender. " Okay Julien, y' win, I'll do whatev'r y' ask just let her go." Julien laughed again.

" What I want is t' see y' suffer n' de best way t' do dat is t' have y' watch me kill her." Rogue slowly removed the glove from one of her hands as Julien spoke, " I'd hate t' have t' kill such a pretty fille, but de look on y'r face will be worth it." Remy noticed Rogue's ungloved hand and said,

" Y' prob'ly won' be able t' kill her, y' see, she's pretty hard t' kill." As Remy was speaking, Rogue slapped her naked hand on Julien's cheek. He let out a surprised but pained scream as he released Rogue. She quickly stepped away as he fell, she had only touched his face for a fraction of a second, but her mind none the less was bombarded with vivid images. She clutched he head and screamed as she struggled to sort out Julien's memories in her head. Remy caught Rogue as she fell, he laid her down carefully and put her head in his lap. He knew the rest was up to her and that the best he could do was keep her comfortable.

Rogue could feel the anger and hatred Julien had towards the theives guild, especially Remy. " How dare dat low-life theif mess wit m' job, b'cause o' him I'm an embarrassment t' m' pere. " Julien was in the living room of his home. The room was large and bright, the mahogany floor was covered with a large lush red and gold tuscani carpet. The walls were a warm mustard yellow but they were decorated with the most deadly weapons Rogue had ever seen. She couldn't see how anyone could possibly use some of them. The room was nicely furnished though with plush couches and large arm chair. Julien was pacing back and forth when he finally stopped deciding what he'd do. "I'll kill him, let's go." Rogue watched as Julien and the eight assassins that they had face left the living room. More memories passed by before another one came into focus. This time the memory took place in a large study, the room was nicely lit by the sunlight that was streaming through the the huge wooden frame windows. The ebony desk glowed in the sunlight, the man behind the desk though, was anything but stunning. He was tall, bulky and muscular and the frown on his could probably make a baby cry and old women faint. The wall behind him also held more weapons, but these weapons looked like they were more for display rather than for actual fighting use. The rest of the walls though had pictures of people, people that Julien recognized as family.

" Go get y'r sist'r, we need t' discuss how we are goin' t' proceed wit de latest job, it's important dat dis one goes well, we can' afford t' have anoth'r failure." Julien, who had been standing a few fet away from his father's desk, bowed his head in shame as his father uttered those last few words. As he exited the room, he was filled with anger.

_This is all that brat's fault, if it hadn't been for him I would have finished the job successfully. _The memory faded once again as the stormed down the hall to find his sister. Rogue had seen enough, besides it was time to lock Julien up. She relinquished control over her body for a few second before locking up his essence in the recess of her mind. When Rogue came to, her head was in Remy's lap. She immediately felt uncomfortable, she had never before been held so closely by anyone and it kind of scared her. The fact that Remy wasn't afraid of her scared her, but at the same time she was relieved. She lay there for a few seconds staring into Remy's eyes, she had thought his eyes were beautiful the moment she saw them, she had been captivated by them, just as she was that moment. She reached and cupped the side of his face with a gloved hand, it was almost as if she was in a trance, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to touch him.

" Ah'm glad you're okay, when Ah didn't see you come out of th' alley, Ah knew somthahng was wrong, so Ah came back ta find ya. It's a good thahng Ah did." Remy immediately felt embarrassed though he didn't show it.

" How long did you know?" He asked. He had thought that he had been doing a excellent job trailing Rogue but apparently it didn't matter what he thought because she noticed anyway.

" Sugah, Ah knew th' whole time. Did ya really thahnk Ah believed ya when ya pretended ta lose interest?" Remy smiled, she would make great thief if she ever got tired of the whole superhero thing.

" So, what are we gonna do now?" Rogue asked while looking at the unconscious bodies that surrounded them. Remy surveyed the area as well. Rogue had done a number on the assassins, she had taken out six out of eight highly trained killers with her bare hands and Remy was thoroughly impressed. Not only was she a pretty face, but she could handle herself in a fight.

" I guess we should get out o' here b'fore dey wake up."

Remy walked Rogue to work before turning back for home. On his way back something in the window of a Jewelery store caught his eyes. It was a necklace, an emerald necklace to be exact. It was slim and delicate, yet bold and beautiful with it simple, yet intricate design. The emeralds were the perfect shade of green and they immediately reminded him of Rogue. He smiled to himself as he imagined Rogue wearing it. Before he knew it he was walking into the store.


	10. Revelations in Contemplation

Okay, I know you probably all hate me right now, but I've been so busy and with the lose of my computer, their wasn't much I could do, that is at least until I got my new I pad mini! Now I'm continuing my writing on my iPad even thought it takes long to upload and is sometimes really annoying when typing, it still is pretty efficient. And this way, I can write anywhere which will probably make updates a lot quicker, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one is on the way soon, look for it in 2 - 3 weeks! Kk enjoy the chapter,

Peace Out,

Lexis ;]D

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation in Contemplation<strong>

It was now a few days till Christmas and Rogue was getting nervous, she had really taken a liking to Remy... and that kind of scared her. She liked staying with him and his family, but she was starting to miss her own family. Rouge stepped out of the shower and began toweling herself off. She stared at herself in the mirror as she continued to think about Remy. She still wanted to question him about what had occurred a week ago. She wanted to know who the assassins were and why they were after him, it worried her that his life was in danger and he didn't seem to care much. He was so care free about it and that bothered her. She grabbed one of the robes that were hanging on the back of the door and put it on, making sure it was tied securely before leaving the bathroom. When she entered her room she wasn't exactly surprised to find Remy in her room, he had a tendency of letting himself in, so she didn't even bother to yell at him for intruding on her privacy.

"What is it now Sugah?" She walked over to bed and grabbed the clothes she had set out and headed behind the changing station that she had had set up due to Remy's unexpectedly expected visits. She began dressing as Remy took his time with answering her question.

" was hopin' t' get lucky t'day, but I guess dat didn' 'appen so 'm gonna settle fo' askin' y' out inst'd... Wat d' y' say chere? Y' wanna take a walk wit me in de park?" He let himself plop on Rogue's made bed as finished with his question. He looked back at the changing station and wished that his mutated eyes had come with x ray vision, now would have been a perfect time to use it.

"Well frankly, No Ah wouldn't." She answered as she came out now fully dressed. "But since Ah have nahthin' else ta do, Ah guess it wouldn't hurt." She then grabbed her shoes and started to put them on. Remy shook his head as he laughed. She always had to sass him, and that made him laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Rogue as she followed Remy out the door.

" Not'ing chere, y' jus make me laugh is all." They continue to chat as they walked down the main stairs until they reached the bottom. Then they headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was already afternoon, so they weren't expecting to find anyone in the kitchen except for tante. So they were surprised to see Mercy and Henri in the kitchen.

Mornin' Henri, Mercy. How r m' two fav'rite people t'day?" They were sitting across each other so Remy sat down across from his brother and Rogue took the seat next to Mercy.

I'm doin' jus fine t'ank y' very much." answered Henri he turned to Rogue, " And how is our respect'd guest o' honor doin'? Y've been so busy dat I havn't seen y' all week. Where have y' been hidin'?" Rogue thanked tante as she put plates full of food down in front of her before proceeding to answer the question.

" I've been workin', I got mahself a job. Whata 'bout ya? Whenever Ah am here, ya tend not ta be." Henri had just stuffed a beignet into his mouth, so it took him some time to swallow. Tante, who had seen him from across the room, scolded him for his bad table manners.

" S'rry tante, I won' d' it again." He turned back to Rogue to address her question, " I've been workin' as well, I guess we just miss'd each ot'er is all." he finished the last of the food on his plate before getting up. " And speakin' o' work, I got t' go. I've got a job t' d', but hopef'lly I'll see y' lat'r." He then kissed Mercy on the lips before leaving. Rogue was a little jealous, just a little, of the two, but she was also relieved. She had been worried that Remy and Mercy might have had a thing because they seemed so close, but after seeing Mercy kiss Henri, she was relieved. She watched as Henri left the Kitchen before turning to Mercy. She studied the girl with mild curiosity. Mercy noticed her look and asked why she was giving her that look.

" Nahthin really, Ah was just wonderin how long ya two have been tagethah." She asked as she rose from her seat with her empty plate. She set it in the sink and was about to wash it when tante shued her away. she then went back to face Merci.

She smiled as she answered, " almost two years now, but we've known each other since we were kids. We met one day on the play ground when I was eight and he was nine." She continued on, " Lapin had taken one of dolls and had refused to give it back. that's when Henri showed up and slapped him upside the head, he then apologized for his cousins behavior and gave it back to me. We've been friends ever since." She finished. It was then her turn to give Rogue the funny look as she asked, " How 'bout y'? Got any special man in y'r life?" Rogue looked down at her feet as she answered.

" The fahrst boy Ah evah kissed ended up in a coma." And with that, she left the kitchen leaving a stunned Merci behind. Merci watched her leave as she began to fill with regret for bringing up such a painful memory for their special guest. she would have gone after her if Remy hadn't gotten to her first.

"Chere, wait up!" He called, as he ran after her. " Merci didn' mean t' hurt y'." He finished as he caught up to her. Rogue stopped but she didn't face him, she couldn't yet.

" It's okay, it was ahlong tahme ago." She answered with her back still to him. She flinched as she felt his arms circle around her but he didn't pull away. In fear that she might accidentally touch his skin, she didn't move. She stood there, ramrod straight, and when he tightened his grip around her, alarms in her head started screaming for her to get out of his embrace, but still she could not bring herself to move, for the fear that gripped was strong and would not allow her to move, not even a muscle. But when he whispered, ever so softly into her ear, her whole body and mind relaxed. As he continued to whisper in her ear, she noticed that dark plotches were forming on his gloved hands and that's when she realized that she was crying.

" Shhh, It's okay chere, Remy's here and he ain' gonna let any'ting 'appen t' y' anymore." He whispered as she continued to cry her silent tears as she let herself enjoy this one selfish moment of respite. It had been so long since had been touched, really touched. everyone was too afraid to try. Even her bestfriend Kitty and her brother shied away when she needed one. They would sit and pretend not to notice because they knew she wouldn't ask so weren't obligated to. But Remy was different, he wasn't afraid, or if he was he didn't show it. Rogue was astounded that anyone could not be afraid of her, but then again, Remy didn't really seem to fear death.

It was then that she slowly pulled away and dried her eyes. She then turned around to face him as she said, " Thahnk ya." She didn't smile or frown, just stared at him with a blank, emotionless face. She turned to leave when she added over her shoulder, " Ya should value ya Lahfe more, there are people here that reallah care ah out ya, and if ya reallah love them then thah least ya can do is stay alive for them." And with that she continued on her way headed back up to her room.

oOo

Remy didn't quite know what to do with himself, he had never seen girl react like that to a hug, but then again, Rogue wasn't a normal girl. When he had gazed upon her expressionless face, it had left him with an empty ache inside, an ache that yearned to see the pretty curves of Rogue's lips turn up into a smile. He watched her as she retreated back to her and contemplated going after her, but realized that he wouldn't know how to approach her, not yet anyway. He decided then that she needed some time to herself,for she seemed kind of distant in that moment.

He checked his pockets, and once he found what he was looking for, he headed outside. Once he had secured a cigarette he began to quietly smoke in one of the swampy er parts of the house. There layed an old tree which he had climbed many times in his youth, to escape from wondering eyes and minds. He would find refuge from the complications of life in that tree, and in that very same tree lay Rogue.

She sat on the thick that he had occupied many times over, with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Her head was cast down at the book that was in her hands, but as Remy continued to watch her, he realized that she wasn't turning any of the pages her eyes weren't even moving. They were just staring off into space. Maybe sha had once been reading, but now she no longer was. Nit wanting to disturb her deep thoughts, he turned to leave quietly.

" Ya know, ya'll prahbably dah from some sorta cancer, if ya keep smoking." He stubbed out the cigarette as her turned to face her. He took in her sparkling eyes, and her dark auburn which contrasted nicely with the whiteness of her skin and bangs. She closed the the book that had been, until that moment, open as she regarded him closely, waiting for an answer.

" S'rry Chere, I didn' mean t' dist'rb y'." He was about to turn around when she swung her legs to the side and patted the thicker part of the branch next to her with her gloved hand. Remy needed no other invitation as he skillfully climbed the tree and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything to him, neither did he say anything to her in return. They sat there quitely enjoying each others company in peace when suddenly Remy turned to her and said, " We still hav' t' make dat trip t' de park. Do y' wanna go now?" Rogue smiled as she nodded and proceeded jump from the tree.

Remy was shocked, since the tree was noticeably high, anyone else would have at least broken a bone or two, but not Rogue, she sailed gracefully to the ground, she was like an angel from above. He continued to watch when her voice snapped him out of his revere.

"Are ya comin' or what swamp rat?" She stared up at him as he lightly chuckled to himself before jumping of the branch after her.

oOo

They had walked and talked for nearly two hours before Rogue declared she was hungry. Remy had agreed to take her out to lunch if she promised not to cause any trouble. She of corse, took this as a complement and that she would behave if he would. They both continued to laugh and talk until they ended up in front of a small cafe. They place was indeed small, but it held a sence of familiarity that made Rogue feel comfortable and at home. They chose a both in the back of the cafe and sat down next to each other as they waited for the waitress to tend to them.

It wasn't long before the waitress was at their table with the menus, as soon as Remy had walked in, her eyes had immediately zeroed in on him, and though Remy didn't seem to notice, since his eyes were on Rogue the whole time, Rogue did notice the appreciative looks that Remy had received upon entering the cafe.

She knew she shouldn't have been upset, but she couldn't help the feeling of annoyance that was creeping up on her. She fixed the women in the cafe with coldest glares she could muster. Most of them understood the message loud and clear and turned their heads elsewhere, but the Damn waitress wouldn't let up, she instead glared back at Rogue. Now this Remy saw, he had no idea why this waitress was staring down his Rogue.

" May I take y' o'der?" She asked. Her voice was light but not in a good way, oh no it was pitchy, the kind of voice that sounds nice at first, but the more you hear it the more it annoys you. And Remy already couldn't stand it, It was nothing compared to Rogue's sweet and sultry voice that he so craved to hear all the time. He observed the girl that would dare challenge Rouge, she had straight blonde hair that hung loosely at her shoulders. Her round eyes were a muddy shade of brown and were covered with huge amounts of mascara and eye liner. The girl was way too thin and had less of a curve and more of a protruding angle.

Rogue, on the other hand, noticed Remy observing the girl and assumed that he was checking her out. She was appalled as she quickly shifted away and faced the girl. She didn't see what any guy could possibly like in a girl like her, everything about her looked fake from her bleached blonde hair to her perfectly mani ed fingers, and down to her faux coach shoes. She was disgusted indeed.

The girl herself was disturbed by the two as they both stared at her. Neither of the had said anything since she had arrived at their table. She didn't mind being stared at by a cute guy, but the girl, on the other hand, was giving her the creeps. She just figured that she was jealous of her good looks. Boy was she wrong. Remy glanced down at his menu before ordering.

" I'll 'ave some bronzed catfish fillet an' fo' m' belle amie seafood gumbo," he swung his arm over her shoulders, "is that alright chere?"See now Rogue wanted to be mad at him for touching her without permission and for ordering for her, except for the fact that he ordered exactly what she had wanted and she loved the look of disappointment in the waitress' eyes, but she still liked to order for herself so she added some fries to the order which Remy second ed. After they ordered their drinks, the waitress left them alone.

"What was that for?" Rogue asked as she shifted under his arm to properly face him.

"I jus' figur'd y'd like some seafood is all." He knew what Rogue was referring to, but he didn't feel like explaining himself right now, since he didn't entirely know why he did it. He knew that he did like the way the waitress was eyeing her because well she was his, but he didn't want her to know that, not yet anyway. He knew that even though she was strong on the outside, she was still fragile when it came to her heart. He had seen that night in her eyes when he had saved her from Damon and even in the picture of her profile.

Rogue sat quitely,she knew that he knew what she meant, and just chose to ignore it, later she investigate, but right now she didn't really feel like it. She liked Remy and right now with his arm around her, she couldn't be happier, but there was danger in this, and she wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. She knew she was falling, but she wasn't ready, at least, she didn't think she was.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review, they do inspire me to write quicker and get things up faster, so review, Review, REVIEW! I respond to all my reviews and criticisms because unless it's something like " you suck stop writing" it's constructive and I appreciate that.<p> 


	11. Christmas Presents

Okay so I started writing this chapter as soon as I finished the last one, I was excited to write it! But I mad a really dumb mistake, I kept writing and writing and writing until I hit 12 pages! I then realized that in my excitement to write this chapter, I almost rushed the story. And even her me started witting all the errors. So I decided to break this thing down into 4 maybe 5 possibly chapters.

well I hope you enjoy and like always, review, Review, REVIEW!

Peace Out,

Lexis ;]D

* * *

><p>Christmas Presents<p>

As soon as they got home, Rogue had excused herself, saying she was tired and that the needed a nap. As Remy watched her go he didn't know that she was really going to look for Merci and Henri, but that wasn't on his mind, right then he was craving a cigarette since Rogue had taken all of his on the way home.

They had been walking back when Remy had taken out his pack, but before he could even get one out, she had snatched it from him. He hadn't realized she could move so quickly. He had protested and tried to get them back, but she just moved out of his reach and stayed out of his reach, after a while he gave up the chase and let her have them. He had another pack stashed in his room.

He entered his room and found the said pack of cigarettes in the top drawer of his night stand. He walked over to his window and opened it so that the smell of smoke wouldn't fill up his room. He leaned out the window as he lit up his cigarette and a drag, he watched the ground below with a calm demeanor when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to lose  
>the shadowy figure, he jumped out of his second floor and landed with a roll after him.<p>

He followed along side the house until he was right behind the man, who was looking up at a window, and tackled him to the ground, they continued to roll around until Remy had him pinned to the ground with his knee planted in the middle of the strangers back and his hand held both of the intruders right below his knee. He looked at the window to where the man had been looking and saw Rogue, she was sitting by the window of the library on the second floor with her to the window; she was talking to someone inside. He then yanked the man's head up by the hair to get a look at his face.

"Wat d' y' t'ink y'r doin' here Damon? I t'ought we settled dis back in New York." He was furious this scumbag had followed him all the way back here, and for what, a grudge? Remy didn't know for sure but he was sure it had something to do with Rogue and he was determined to find. The man grunted in pain as his head was yanked up, he spit on the ground next to him before answering.

"This doesn't concern you Lebeau, I'm here on a job and you're interfering with it." Remy didn't like the sound of that, he was positive that Rogue was involved. " Sinister gave me a call, he wants the girl, but I'm sure you kno that already." Remy gritted his teeth, he should have known that this was coming but he wasn't about to let him have her.

"Y' go tell dat son o' a bitch dat he can't 'ave her, and dat I'm done work in' for 'im." He shoved Damon he back to the ground as he started laughing, even though windows were sound and bullet proof, he didn't want Rogue to somehow here him and turn around. He didn't want her to know about what he did for a living, all the lives he had hurt and destroyed. She would hate him even more if she realized that he had planned to turn her in at first.

He pulled Damon of the ground and shoved him away from the house. Damon brushed himself off and went of his way. Remy watched leave and soon as he was out of sight, he looked back up at the library window to see Rogue looking down at him.

Merde

oOo

Rogue had found Henri and Merci in the library, they had been cuddling on the love seat that faced the larger window. Rogue felt a little self conscious interrupting them but she needed to know more about Remy. She sat at the window seat so she could face them.

" Sorry ta intahrrupt ya, but Ah need ya help with somthan." She was a little nervous that they would be annoyed with her intrusion, but instead they smiled and agreed to help her. She explained that she wanted to get Remy a nice Christmas/ Thank you present for being so nice to her, but she didn't know where to start because she didn't know all that much about him. They all pondered on the possibilities.

" 'E looooves his mot'rcycle." Stated Merci  
>" 'nd don' even get m' start'd on his hair." Added Henri " 'E also loves his cards."<br>" His bow staff."  
>" Sonny Rollins."<br>" Cooking, t'ough e'll nev'r admit it."  
>" 'E also sings, but e'd call y' li'r if y' mention it."<br>" 'E 'specially likes Makin' desserts."  
>" Jason Moran."<br>" 'E secretly likes t' garden."  
>" what? 'e does?"<br>" yup and 'e also plays guitar."  
>" since when?"<br>" Since 'e was 15."  
>" wow, Oh! 'e also likes Bob Marley."<br>" 'nd bath soaps, dat man 'nd his bath soaps."  
>" I know right?"<p>

By then Rogue had stopped listening and looked out the window where she saw Remy standing just below, he was watching something in the distance. It looked like a man bt because of the trees in the way, she wasn't sure, but for some reason it stirred up something buried deep in her subconscious. She saw Remy look up at her, there was almost a panicked look on his face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. She snapped her head back to the still gabbing couple when one of them yelled,

" 'nd 'e loves Pretty Little Liars!"

"What?!" Rogue exclaimed, she starred at them both in disbelief, " Ya jockin' right?" She stated more than asked. " Pullin' ma leg?" She tried again, but they just shook their heads as tried to contain their laughter. she sat their for a moment flabbergasted by the mind blowing news she had just received. She turned back to window to find that Remy was gone.

oOo

He paced his room debating how to handle the situation, she couldn't have seen much he figured, probably just a shadow. he decided he would play it cool and go with the flow. If she asked, he would just make up an excuse. He left his room and started walking down the hall when he looked out of one the large window just in time to see Rogue leaving the estate. He quickly ran down the rest of the and skipped a couple of steps as he flew down the stairs, by the time he made it to the door, Rogue was nowhere in sight. He began to panic, what if Rogue had seen Damon and had gone to look for him? He quickly left the estate in search of his wandering Rogue, if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what he would do with himself.

oOo

Rogue was exiting the last store, she had bought an assortment of small items that she planned to use to make one big present. She had bought some Jazz CDs, men's hair care products, assorted scented soaps, a new deck of special edition misery cards that glow in black light, a book of dessert recipes, some guitar books with songs that she figured he'd like, a gardening book and an assortment of seeds for different types of flowers, a Bob Marley shirt, and finally the first two seasons of Pretty Little Liars. She was just about head back when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She spun around a second to late, he had injected her with something and she could no longer see straight. Sleep was calling to her and her struggling only made it worse, before she knew it, night was falling over her eyes.

oOo

Remy was now in a full blown panic, he had been searching for hours, but he couldn't find Rogue anywhere. He had called home a couple of times to see if she was there, but no one had seen her come home yet. He was just about to head towards Sinister's base when something was slipped into his hand. He spun around to try to catch a glimpse of the messenger, but the crowd was too thick, it could have been anyone.

He looked down at the note, his heart almost stopping as he read it. He then crumpled it and threw it to the ground. he should have told her when he had a chance, now they were both going to suffer the consequences for his stupid actions. He hopped on his bike and headed straight towards his doom, he just hoped that it wasn't too late to save Rogue.


	12. Bad Guy Smackdown

When Rogue came to, she found that her hands were tightly bound and that she had splitting head ache. It felt like someone had ripped open her head and poured a bottle of cleaning alcohol into it. Her vision was still very blurry so she couldn't see but she could make out a conversation that was happening in the room. She kept quite and didn't move too much, she didn't want them to realize that she was awake. " I t'ink we used too much o' de sedative," Someone said. " it would b' a shame t' waste such a pretty face." Whoever it was was hovering over her, she could feel his repulsive gave and smell his rank breath. " D' y' t'ink Julien would mind if we 'ad a little fun wit' 'er?" As much as she would have loved to see that the look on the idiot's face when he touched, she would much rather appreciate not having him in her head. Just then, she snapped her eyes open and thrust herself to the side and knocked the man over. Her vision was still blurry but it was slightly better than before, she could somewhat make out the room. It was pretty bare except for two chairs and a small round table in the center, there was a small window to the left that was open, letting in the cool air, right across from the window there was a door. There were two other men in the room who had been sitting in the chairs but were now standing ready to subdue Rogue. She kicked her legs into the air and was soon standing. The man that she had toppled over was now standing and he and the other two men charged Rogue as she ducked and rolled once more out of the way. All three of them collided and Rogue preceded to kick the shit out of them as they tried to stand up. Julien Boudreaux walked in to see a sorry sight, the men that he had stationed to watch the girl were having the shit beaten out of them. and her hands were tied behind her back! He didn't know if he should laugh or be furious. Though he tried, he couldn't help but laugh. Rogue spun around to face a familiar face, the men below her had long stopped struggling, the real threat had entered the room. " If it isn't Julien Boudreaux, ta what do Ah owe the pleasure of this Kidnappin'" she asked, her voiced was laced in sarcasm and malice. She wasn't scared of him, in fact, right now she was scared for him. she was furious and she wanted to kick his ass as well, without the aid of her powers. " Where's mah stuff?" She asked, she had spent hours shopping for those gifts, and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it again. He laughed again, he couldn't believe that anyone could have so much sass, and the fact that she wasn't afraid if him made him laugh even harder. He figured she didn't know what he was capable of and even though he didn't want to kill her, he would hesitate if she pushed her luck. " List'n I don't g't any serious probl'ms wit' y', it's Remy I'm after. He's had this comin' fo' a long time, and it's time fo' some payback." Rogue furrowed her brows as she asked, " What does that have ta do with meh?" Julien was shocked, either she was oblivious or Remy was stupid. Even he could tell that Remy really liked her, if not loved her. He understood why though. What he could understand was why she didn't see it, Remy probably hadn't told her how he felt and now he never would. He looked at Rogue and pitied her it was a shame such a pretty thing would have to die. Just then, there was a knock on the door, Julien opened it without turning his back on Rogue, you never turn you're back on a threat no matter how small. Two men entered dragging a beaten Remy with them. She rushed towards him when she was suddenly jerked back from behind. One of the men on the ground had come to, and had grabbed her from behind. She quickly flipped over sending her feet straight into the mans chest and she landed she was satisfied when she heard the sickening crack of breaking ribs. The man was now breathing heavily and he made no efforts to stand. She was again yanked back, but this time to the ground. Above her stood Julien. " Down girl, or votre petit ami gets it." She looked behind him to see Remy with a knife to his neck. " Weren't ya supposed ta be threat in' him with me and not the othah was around?" She couldn't help it, it just popped out of her mouth, but she didn't dare move. She couldn't risk Remy's life. When he was sure Rogue wasn't going to try anything, he turned around to face the ragin' Cajun. " If it isn't Le Diable Blanc, I believe some punishment is in ord'r fo' y'. Y' interfered wit' m' fam'ly business 'nd had de audacity t' wit' m' sister's feelin's 'nd of' dat, y' deserve t' die." He took the knife from Remy's and brought it up to his left eye, he put it right in the outside corner as he said, " but first I'm gonna make y' suffer." Before he could do anything though, the door flew open and there stood Bella Donna Boudreaux. She walked into the room and fixed her brother with a cold, hard stare. " What de hell d' y' t'ink y'r doin'?" She walked up to her brother and snatched the knife away from Remy's eye. " Dis isn' necessary, I told y' dat it was mutual, I didn' want t' marry 'im either, it was best of' de both o' us." Julien began to shake with anger, he was doing this for her, for her own good and he wasn't about to let her stop him because of her misguided feelings. He shoved his sister back as he pulled out another knife. He was to stab Remy when a swift kick in the head sent him sailing to the floor, he was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Rogue knelt down and picked up the dropped knife, she then quickly sliced the thin ropes and released her hands from their bondage. Logan would have been proud if he had been there to see her execute that kick. She turned and faced the other three assassins, who gaped at her her with wide eyes and open mouths, Remy on the other hand just smirked. " Sorry ta knock ya brothah out cold, but he was about ta do somethin' stupid." She rubbed her soar hands as she wondered what she was going to do now. She wasn't concerned about Bella Donna as a threat and she was certain the other two assassins wouldn't try anything with Julien out of the picture. Bella just stared at Rogue, who was this girl and where did she come, she had never seen a kick like that come from a normal girl. She hadn't even noticed her until then, she had been so preoccupied with her brother and Remy that she hadn't even noticed anyone else, she looked around the room and noticed the three other unconscious assassins. She looked at Rogue, back at them, and then back to Rogue. " Who de hell are y'?" She wasn't asking in mean way rather, with an intense curiosity. Who was this mysterious girl that had taken out four assassins with her hands behind her back? She studied Rogue as she straightened herself out. " The names' Rogue, Ah'm a friend of Remy's, could ya have ya goons release him now? Ah could do it mahself, but Ah'm kinda tired from all the fight in'. Plus Ah think it'd be easyah this way, dontcha think?" Rogue crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, she wasn't about to leave without him. " Oh, and dat remahnds meh, do ya know what ya brothah did with my stuff?" An hour later, Rogue and Remy were back at home, Bella had immediately released Remy and had returned Rogue's stuff, and with that they set off back towards the house. It was a silent ride and Rogue didn't ask any questions. As soon as they arrived she went up to her room and left without saying anything to him. Remy wished he was a telepath right then, usually he was pretty good at reading people, but he was getting nothing from Rogue, and that scared him. He was falling in love with the one person he couldn't figure out, and was afraid that his stupidity could put her in danger. He knew he didn't deserve her, he was still shocked that she took down four assassins with her hands tied behind her back! He was amazed by her, and a little scared. He didn't want to lose her, he had to tell her the truth. He waited half an hour before knocking on her door, but there was no answer. He tried again but there was still no answer. He tried the door, which was locked. He thought it was weird that she had locked the door since she had long stopped locking the door since she knew he could get in anyway. He quickly unlocked the door, and stepped into the room. It was empty, there were clothes on the bed; pajamas. He thought she might have been in the shower, he could hear the water running, but the door was half way open. He entered the bathroom, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a single note-card that read, " Your services are no longer required."


	13. Who Are You?

He stood in an empty warehouse. It was all gone, everything. There was no machines, no lab, no Sinister, and more importantly, no Rogue. He passed the empty space, panic sweeping through him, he had lost her and now he would never see her again. He continued pacing when it hit him, there was only one thing he could do.

oOo

The phone rang twice before it was answered by a gruff voice.

" Hello?" Remy steeled himself for what he was about to do.

" I need y'r help, o' more importantly, Rogue does, she's been kidnapped, and Ah need y' help t' find 'er." There was a slight pause, but to Remy it felt like an eternity.

" We'll be there in twenty minutes, you better do some explaining bub." oOo

They were there in fifteen minutes, and by the time they got there, Logan knew the whole story. He barged into the house barking orders as Remy took him Rogue's room. Logan sniffed the air upon arrival and grimanced,

"It smells like a lab in here, there were two men and Rogue, they left not too long ago, if I leave I might be able to track them down." Logan left the room and headed back towards the jet with Remy right behind him. When he reached the ramp, he stopped and turned around. " where do ya think your goon' bub?" He crossed his arms as he waited impatiently.

" I'm comin' wit y'." Remy answered matter of factly. He crossed his own arms and stared Logan down. He was going to get his girl wether Logan liked it or not. Logan sensed that there was no use fighting with him and they were running out of time.

" Fine, get in." They quickly boarded the blackbird and got situated. Remy took a seat in the back as Logan strapped himself into the pilot seat with Hank as his co pilot. He picked the head set and spoke into it. " Any sign of her Chuck?" There was a pause and then a,

" Yes, actually she seems to be her powers in short burst, each time for a longer period of time. You must hurry Logan, time is of the essence." With no further delay, they took off towards the coordinates that Xavier had sent them and headed out. Scott, who had been sitting a few seats behind Logan, stared Remy down. He didn't like surprises and Remy was not a good one, but he held his tongue because he knew that Rogue needed them. Kitty on the other hand, was ogling, she had never seen anyone as hot as him, it was no wonder Rogue was taking her time. At the thought of Rogue Kitty was ashamed at herself; her best friend was out there somewhere and she was here staring at her cute boyfriend. She faced the seat in front of her, and squeezed her own boyfriend's hand as she prayed for her friend's safety. Piotr looked down at Kitty and her a small reassuring smile.

They arrived at the coordinates that the Professor had sent them to, but they were shocked to find hospital there instead of a mad man's lab, well everyone but Remy. He seemed to be in deep thought. Logan too seemed lost in thought.

" Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Scott, he had been sitting quitely for a while and it was driving him insane. He was used to being in charge, but the professor had specifically placed Logan in charge of this mission and that frustrated him. He stood up and began pacing the jet.

" Non, dis is de place." " No, this is the place."

Both Logan and Remy answered at the same time. Scott glared daggers at Remy, he didn't think he had any right to be there, but if Logan agreed, then Logan agreed. They all got off the plane and followed Logan toward the back of the hospital, they didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention from passerbyers. When they arrived, Logan ordered Kitty to phase them in, but Remy objected, he instead told her to go down. He had a feeling that he was right.

With permission from Logan, Kitty first fazed herself and Remy underground to see if there was anything down there and if there was and the coast was clear, she would come back and faze the rest of them down. Once they were down Kitty released Remy from her grip as they observed their surroundings. It was dark, but it wasn't long before Kitty's eyes adjusted. Remy, on the other hand, could see perfectly and knew where they were. They were surrounded by prisoners, there were about fifteen cells, all filled with mutants of all shapes and sizes, some were old and frail, at the end of their lives, but others were young children, children that should have been out playing, not locked up in cells while they slowly lost hope.

Kitty's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. These were people, people that were veing treated like animals just because they are different from the rest of mankind. As they searched for Rogue,Kitty noticed that all the prisoners had severe scarring on their bodies, some were still healing even. They had been cruelly tortured. Her throat constricted as she fought back tears; this is where they were keeping her friend. This could have be her fate. As they continued to search the cells looking for Rogue, they quickly and quitely began liberating the oppressed mutants. Kitty quitely phased two back to the surface and brought back Logan and Scott.

Remy went ahead to search for Rogue, while the others continued to liberate the other mutants. He quitely crept down a narrow corridor, peeking through small windows as he went along. They were all labs and even though they were empty, you could tell that a lot of pain and suffering had taken place in those rooms. Blood splatters on the wall showed signs of brutal beatings and the blood on the restraints showed signs of struggle, as they were probably being experimented on.

As he continued, he came across a store room, which he entered. There were miles and miles of shelves, all with samples, wether it was blood or whole specimens. He quickly found what he was looking for and got to work. He quickly logged into the database, using the that was in the computer that was in the room, and located Rogue's file. He was hoping it would tell him her location. Once he had that, he quickly searched the room, got what he needed and left.

He heard the screams before he had even arrived, her scream amongst another. Without

hesitation, he ran towards her pained voice, bursting into the lab to find Rogue strapped down to an observation table, next to her was another woman, she was around the same age as Rogue. Both Women were quite now, unconscious. Remy ran to Rogue but he was knocked back by a massive force of wind accompanied with a loud screeching sound from Damon.

Well, if it isn't Remy Lebeau. To what do I owe the honor of meeting you here?" Remy looked up to see Damon looming over him, but it wasn't his voice he was hearing. "I thought we had a deal Mr. Lebeau, you were to hand over the girl, and therefore fulfill your services to me. Now let me ask you again, what brings you here?" He looked around, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Sinist'r show, y'rself! I'll keep workin' fo' y', but y' have t' let 'er go." As, Sinister's laughter echoed, he realized that the voice was coming from his mind, sinister was in his head. He struggled to free himself as Damon grabbed him, but he realized that he couldn't move. His entire body, was no longer under his control, as he was dragged to where Rogue's unconscious body was.

Remy immediately noticed how pale she was, her lips were almost blue. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps and her head was covered in sweat. He was now furious, but not at Damon or Sinister, but at himself. This was his doing, he should have acted sooner, taken her home as soon as he realized his feelings for her.

Suddenly, he could move his body again, but all his attention was on Rogue. He had never told her how he felt, never even got to taste her lips. Without thinking, he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers, but there was nothing. No pain, no pull, just cold blue lips.

There were explosions going off behind him as Scott and Wolverine arrived on the scene, but he didn't notice as his vision blurred with despair. He had lost her. The first woman he had ever truly loved, and he had killed her. His body grew hot as his blood began to boil; he would make Sinister pay, it may have been his fault for not protecting her, but it was Sinister who took her away from him.

It was then, that he was tackled to the ground by Logan, as his coat was tossed away from them before releasing a huge explosion. The blast was so vast that it set the place ablaze. Scott, who had taken care of Damon, quickly dragged the man's unconscious body through a gaping hole that was left from the explosion. Remy, who had now come to his senses ran to where Rogue was lying, still strapped, sideways on the floor: The force of the blast had knocked the tables over. He quickly charged the restraints, releasing her from her bonds, and picked her up. Logan, who was right behind him, picked up the other unconscious woman and the ground after slicing of her restraints.

As they quickly exited, they were met with the blackbird and another smaller jet that was piloted by Ororo Monroe. The freed prisoners were being transported and treated on blackbird. kitty and Piotr were to ride in the blackbird with Hank to to assist him with the new passengers, while Scott, Logan and Remy were to ride the smaller jet with Ororo so they could monitor Rogue and the other passenger.

Rogue and the other passenger were quickly strapped into the medical tables in the back as Remy and Scott quickly set up the . Logan got out the AED and began charging it up. The other passenger seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Rogue, on the other hand, had stopped responding.

After clearing the area, he administered the first shock, which did nothing. They waited ten seconds before administrating the second shock... again, nothing. Another ten seconds went by before Logan shocked her one last time. This time she did respond with labored breaths and some of the color returned to her face, but she did not come to.

They soon arrived at the mansion, where the injured were sent taken the medical bay and the others were taken to the conference room to meet with the professor. Remy refused to leave the med bay, he wanted to be there when Rogue woke up, he didn't want her to be alone. Eventually they gave up after the professor said that he would deal with him later.

oOo

A few days passed and still, Rogue did not stir. Remy had met and talked to the professor, explaining what had occurred. After hearing Remy's side of the story, the professor decided to let him stay, since it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere. They had offered him a room, but he refused to leave Rogue's side. If he ate, it was usually the leftovers that Hank brought him after dinner.

Besides Remy, Rogue had many visitors. Kitty would stop by every afternoon to tell Rogue about her day and how much she missed having her best friend. Remy would always go out in the hall whenever there were visitors, he didn't want to intrude on their privacy.

Apart from Kitty and others- Logan, Scott, Jean, Piotr, and the Professor; Kurt also visited a lot. He would sit by her side for an hour or two, speaking to her softly in his german accent.

"I am sorry meine Schwester, I have failed you. I vasn't zhere vhen you needed me most. I didn't mean to push you avay, I vas just upset about... about our mother. I can only pray to gott now, you are zhe only real family zat I have left." His tail twitched nervously as he gently stroked his sister's hand. "My only comfort is that I can now hold your hand." He squeezed her hand one last time before the room.

Remy reclaimed his seat by Rogue and continued to silently wait for her to awaken. He was softly stroking her cheek, when suddenly, she began to stir. Remy quickly jumped to his feet and called for the others.

Soon, Remy was joined by Hank, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean and the professor. They gathered round as her eyes began to open. They were shocked find that the eyes looking back at them were in fact blue and not the vibrant green that they had expected.

" Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, my iPad was confiscated because well... I was bad :( but I'm on probation so I got it back for a little bit. I figured I might as well finish and update the story, just in case I get it taken away again. Sorry about the random extra lines at the bottom, my iPad doesn't let me delete them, also sorry a bout the last chapter, for some unknown reason it updated as a huge block. I will fix that... Not that it matters to you since. You well finished that chapter all ready. Anyway, it's now 10:46pm and I am dead tired so gah nite! And don't forget to review, Review, REVIEW!<p>

thanks y'all

Peace Out,

Lexis ;]D


End file.
